For the ones you love (traducción al español)
by AlisaRB
Summary: Situado tras el episodio 13 de la cuarta temporada, "Alone". Moderado debido al lenguaje y a las descripciones gráficas de violencia. Completo. 1ª Parte de una triología. Traducción autorizada del fanfiction original de apenny12.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction de apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso no autorizado de esta traducción está prohibido.

For the ones you love

Capítulo 1

Debería haber corrido en el momento que escuchó el sonido de un vehículo en la distancia. Debería haber estado escondida cuando los faros la cegaron mientras permanecía de pie en medio de la carretera. Debería haber hecho muchas cosas antes de que el coche negro parara frente a ella y un hombre saliera del vehículo, pero entre el esguince de su tobillo, la adrenalina al escapar de los caminantes y la promesa de Daryl de que la encontraría en la carretera, Beth no se movió.

_Daryl vendrá._

Cuando el hombre se aproximó a ella, con su calva brillando a la luz de la luna, sonriendo con picardía y tratándola como un animal salvaje herido, los instintos de Beth le gritaban, ¡que _corriera_! Que corriera todo lo rápido que su incapacitado tobillo le permitiera. Cuando sus grandes y agrietadas manos agarraron su brazo, olvidó su estupor y comenzó a resistirse. Se soltó de su mano, que la sujetaba firmemente, mientras que la mano que sujetaba una reluciente herramienta permanecía oculta en las sombras. Ella le empujó y le apartó, tratando de liberarse de su agarre, perdiendo su mochila en el proceso, y gritándole a Daryl desde el fondo de sus pulmones.

En un movimiento estúpido, desvió su atención de su atacante, en un intento desesperado de buscar a Daryl. Sintió un repentino pinchazo en el cuello, y giró su cabeza a tiempo para ver al hombre sacando una jeringuilla. El ya de por sí oscuro entorno se volvió completamente negro a su alrededor. Podía escuchar las reprimendas de Daryl: _"Niña estúpida. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, buscándome cuando tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte?"_, seguido de _"Eres idiota si en lugar de preocuparte por ti misma, te pongas a mirar a tu alrededor". _Aunque no estaba segura de que su suplantación mental de Daryl le hiciera justicia, estaba segura de una cosa.

_Daryl vendrá._

_. . . _

Beth se despertó con un sobresalto. Notaba una sensación que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, desde que habían escapado de la prisión. Se sentía como si flotara. Podía oír el zumbido del motor, ayudándola a comprender que estaba en un vehículo. Estaba oscuro, pues aún era de noche, pero no había ventanas; las estrellas estaban fuera de su campo de visión.

Moviendo lentamente sus dedos a su alrededor, soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio al ver que sus manos y pies no estaban atados, notó que a su alrededor la envolvía un material áspero; probablemente una alfombra. Dedujo que su atacante la había puesto en el maletero. Tras sentirse más cómoda al saber _dónde_ estaba, dio cuenta de sí misma. Le dolía el cuello, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, y tenía el tobillo rígido y dolorido, pero todo era soportable. Al no tener otras lesiones que ella supiera, hizo inventario de lo que aún tenía con ella. Su ropa estaba intacta, y agradeció mentalmente al Dios que fuese por ello, pero su cuchillo… el cuchillo de Daryl, ya no estaba en la funda de su cinturón.

Otra sacudida sobresaltó a Beth cuando el vehículo pasó por encima de un bache. Cerró los ojos, tratando de escuchar más allá del aburrido zumbido del motor. Podía oír el crepitar bajo los neumáticos. Estaban en un camino de tierra. El asfalto habría sonar de una forma similar a la del motor.

Había aprendido a diferenciar inconscientemente la diferencia entre el asfalto y el camino de tierra cuando había estado aprendiendo a conducir. La radio del viejo camión de la granja no funcionaba, así que todo lo que tenía el viento soplando a través de la cabina y el sonido de las pisadas de los neumáticos en la carretera. Daryl habría estado orgulloso de ella.

Sacudiéndose el pelo desordenado, Beth sacó los agridulces recuerdos del _antes_ fuera de su cabeza, y volvió a su tarea actual. Tenía que encontrar un arma. Algo. _Lo que fuera._ No tenía ni idea de adónde la llevaban, pero sabía que si quien fuera el que la había raptado conseguía llevarla a donde se dirigían, no saldría con viva. Finalmente la matarían… o peor; volvería como una caminante.

Daryl la había estado enseñando cómo rastrear, cómo usar una ballesta, y ella había incrementado drásticamente su resistencia de las semanas que habían estado viajando sin parar. Él le había estado inculcando las cualidades de un cazador: observar, desarrollar un plan para la forma más rápida y limpia de hacer el trabajo, y siempre ser consciente de lo que te rodea. Que aunque ella podía ser la cazadora, podría convertirse en presa si se concentraba demasiado en una sola cosa y se olvidaba de su entorno. Se repitió el consejo de Daryl como una mantra, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería la pelea de su vida.

Sintiendo los laterales del maletero, esperando encontrar un compartimento de repuesto para el gato, sintió un sabor amargo en su boca cuando descubrió que las paredes eran sólidas. Inspiró profundamente, y entonces notó algo bajo su cuerpo tendido, y pensó que puede que el gato estuviera en el suelo. Para su alivio, encontró el botón que abría parte del suelo para acceder el compartimento para el gato que se encontraba debajo. Tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió, se las apañó para abrir torpemente el compartimento.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios cuando vio que no había gato, ni palanca, ni _nada_ en el espacio vacío bajo ella. Podía usar la tapa. Tirársela a la cara al hombre cuando éste abriera el maletero para así poder echar a correr. El problema era que no llegaría muy lejos con su tobillo, y si el hombre tenía una pistola muy probablemente le dispararía antes de que pudiera ponerse relativamente a salvo.

Intentó pensar en lo que haría Daryl en esa situación. A él siempre se le había dado bien la improvisación. Le dijo una vez _"Tienes que usar lo que tienes. Ya no hay Wal-Mart, ni objetos que hagan una mierda por ti. Tienes que aprender a apañártelas como sea o vas a conseguir que te maten". _Daryl probablemente mataría a ese hombre. Esperaría que Beth hiciera lo mismo, pero ella no era capaz de imaginarse matando a nadie. Los caminantes eran una cosa, pero, ¿un ser humano? ¿Un ser humano que vivía y _respiraba_? Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Por decirlo de alguna forma, todo se redujo de pronto a ese extraño que la había secuestrado o su propia vida. No tenía muchas opciones.

Habiendo abierto el compartimento del gato, se dio cuenta de que se había dado suficiente espacio para ponerse en cuclillas. Sería más sencillo atacar al hombre si estaba en cuclillas que tratando de salir del maletero tumbada. Al menos tenía un plan para salir del maletero, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer después de eso.

Sujetó el cinto del cuchillo de Daryl tratando de consolarse. Una pequeña sonrisa brotó en sus labios cuando un nuevo plan surgió en su mente. Incluso sin estar físicamente allí, Daryl Dixon siempre encontraba la forma de ayudarla. Sintiéndose un poco más segura de sí misma, habiendo dado con lo que ella consideraba un plan de acción "rápido y limpio", Beth sólo podía esperar lo inevitable.

Cuando los rayos de sol se filtraron a través de las aberturas del maletero, su estómago se hizo un nudo. Incluso si se las arreglaba para escapar de ese hombre, asumiendo que no tuviera a una banda esperándole cuando la llevara a su destino, llevaba horas en el maletero. Aquél despreciable ser humano llevaba conduciendo _horas_. No sabía si había estado conduciendo en círculos para hacer imposible el que les siguieran, o es que el lugar al que la llevaba estaba tan lejos de la funeraria. No tenía ni idea de a qué dirección viajar. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguir orientarse, asumiendo que viviría lo suficiente para hacerlo una vez llevara a cabo su plan. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a volver con Daryl.

_Daryl vendrá._

No estaba segura de cuántas veces se había dicho eso. Daryl no era un caballero de brillante armadura, aquello no era ningún cuento de hadas, y ella había dejado de ser una damisela en apuros. Siempre se había sentido a salvo con Daryl. Habían llorado juntos, a su manera, y habían aguantado juntos tras la caída de la prisión. Él era todo lo que ella tenía en el mundo. Aunque había rezado y esperado que Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Carl, su dulce Judith y el resto hubieran sobrevivido. Que estuvieran combatiendo las adversidades como Daryl y ella, y sin embargo, había empezado a aceptar la realidad de que quizás sólo Daryl y ella hubieran sobrevivido. Llevaban semanas viajando y no habían encontrado a nadie. Daryl lo era todo para ella ahora, y aunque quisiera creer que él iba a venir, sabía que la probabilidad de que aquello ocurriera era muy escasa. Daryl no tenía un vehículo. Si el secuestrador había estado conduciendo en círculos a propósito o a un lugar muy lejano, Daryl no habría sido capaz de rastrearlo para siempre. Él era un buen… no. Daryl era un gran hombre, pero sólo era eso: un hombre. Un solo hombre en el apocalipsis zombie. Las palabras que ella le había dedicado en el porche de aquella cabaña que hacía de destilería ilegal de repente le vinieron a la mente.

"_No puedes depender de nadie para nada, ¿vale?"_

Ella estaba sola.

_Daryl no va a venir…_

**A/N: **Aquí está el primer capítulo de la primera entrega de esta maravillosa trilogía que está a punto de terminar su segunda parte. Si os ha gustado, no dudéis en dejar un review, y si veis algún fallo, mandadme un mensaje privado y lo corregiré lo antes posible.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction de apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso de esta traducción sin permiso está prohibido.

. . .

Beth sintió que el coche bajaba la velocidad, a la vez que perdía gradualmente la maravillosa sensación de estar flotando en la que se encontraba. Consciente de que era ahora o nunca, Beth se quitó el cinturón, deslizándolo a través de los agujeros. Hizo caso omiso del cinto del cuchillo de Daryl, esperando recuperarlo cuando todo hubiera acabado.

Los frenos chirriaron y Beth sintió frenar el coche. Todo lo silenciosamente que pudo, se metió en el hueco que debería ocupar el gato del coche, agarrando la tapa con una mano, tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. La otra mano sujetaba el cinturón de cuero, enrollado en sí mismo en forma de una especie de soga.

Escuchó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta del coche, tan de golpe que la movió ligeramente y casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Intentó oír alguna otra voz aproximándose, pero todo estaba completamente silencioso. Podía oír el tintineo de las llaves, una breve pausa, y entonces el maletero comenzó a crujir al abrirse.

En el momento en el que la cara del hombre surgió ante sus ojos, Beth se abalanzó sobre él, usando la tapa como una especie de armadura. El hombre no había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que estuviera despierta y cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

"Tenemos a una animada, ¿verdad?", sonrió el hombre, humedeciéndose los labios.

Beth se negó a morder el anzuelo. En su lugar, se puso en pie, dado que estaba a cuatro patas, y le arrojó la tapa a la cara. Cuando el hombre levantó las manos para bloquearla, Beth le saltó encima, a horcajadas sobre su pecho, mientras intentaba enrollar el cinturón alrededor del cuello del hombre.

"¡Zorra chiflada! Tenía planeado pasármelo bien contigo antes de ponernos manos a la obra", dijo entre dientes mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Beth.

Beth no dejó de resistirse. Si iba a morir, iba a morir luchando. No era la misma Beth Greene de la granja de su papi. Ni siquiera era la misma chica de la prisión de la que habían hecho un "hogar" improvisado. Tenía que enorgullecer a su padre; valía la pena luchar por su memoria, y tenía que encontrar a Maggie… y a Daryl. Daryl la estaría buscando. Tenía que asegurarse de que la encontrara.

Perdida en el momento, Beth se quedó sin aliento cuando las manos del hombre sujetaron su garganta. En algún momento en mitad de todo aquello, ella se las había apañado para ponerle el cinturón alrededor del cuello, pero le fue imposible apretarlo lo suficiente para asfixiarle. Conforme le fue más y más difícil respirar, fue perdiendo la fuerza con la que había estado luchando, y su atacante la tiró de espaldas, a horcajadas entre sus piernas.

Le clavó las uñas en las manos, pero sentía como si le ardieran los brazos. Podía ver las débiles líneas de sangre que surgían en su piel, allá donde el hombre la había agarrado. Incapaz de conseguir algo de oxígeno, empezó a sentir su cabeza más ligera, la vista nublada, y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos.

"Debería simplemente matarte. Dejar que te conviertas en uno de _ellos_. Pero he tenido que trabajar _tan duro_ para conseguirte. Creo que me he ganado una pequeña recompensa. ¿Tú qué crees?", su aliento olía a muerte y sus dientes amarillos ocuparon toda su nublosa visión cuando se inclinó para olerle el pelo.

Beth no hubiera podido responder aunque hubiera querido. Seguía arañándole las manos, jadeando desesperadamente por aire. Intentaba no dejar que el pánico la atrapara, pero cuanto más asfixiada se sentía, más difícil le resultaba pensar. Tenía que pensar. Tenía que conseguir que la dejara ir. Tenía que huir. Tenía que encontrar a Daryl.

_Daryl._

¿Qué haría Daryl si estuviera allí? Casi podía oírle gritándole "_dale a ese cabrón en las pelotas. No hay ningún hombre inmune a eso_".

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Habiéndose inclinado hacia ella, le había dado libertad a sus piernas. Todo lo fuerte que pudo, levantó la rodilla y le golpeó de lleno en los genitales. Inmediatamente, Beth fue capaz de aspirar una más que agradecida cantidad de oxígeno, y se obligó a rodar hacia un lado, alejándose del hombre que ahora gimoteaba.

"¡Zorra! ¡Estúpida zorra!", le gritó entre gemidos de dolor.

Beth supo que era su única oportunidad. No le había dado tiempo para recuperar el aliento, pero no había tiempo para hacer nada más. Tenía que encargarse de esa amenaza. Apretó los dientes cuando se obligó a levantarse con ayuda de sus manos y rodillas. Desde ahí, se forzó a levantarse, apoyando las manos en sus muslos mientras trataba de reunir fuerzas. Se las arregló para ponerse en pie, tambaleándose un poco al lograrlo, y recorrió la distancia que la separaba del hombre, que seguía jadeando en posición fetal.

Ella se inclinó y sujetó el extremo suelto del cinturón, ganándose toda la atención del hombre cuando éste sintió que se lo apretaba alrededor de su cuello. Apoyando el pie que tenía herido contra su pecho, Beth tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Aún debilitado, el hombre trató de sujetarla por el tobillo. Quiso llorar de dolor cuando intentó hacer palanca con el pie que tenía apoyado en el pecho, pero Beth estaba resuelta. En lugar de dejarse atrapar por el dolor, lo apoyó aún más fuerte sobre su pecho, intentando ponerse en pie mientras seguía tirando del cinturón. El hombre escupía ahora, con la saliva saliendo de su boca mientras trataba de insultarla y con la cara volviéndose roja por el esfuerzo.

Sintió que llevaba horas allí.

Cuando finalmente se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y su cuerpo se quedó inerte, Beth quitó su tobillo palpitante de su pecho. Retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando a su alrededor en busca de caminantes o personas, y se alivió al ver que estaba sola. Todo lo que quería hacer era derrumbarse en el suelo, pero sabía que no estaba a salvo. Aún no. Tenía que poner distancia entre aquél hombre y ella.

Al mirar abajo, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, y al mismo tiempo arrepentida, cuando vio cómo el pecho de su secuestrador subía y bajaba con dificultad. No le había matado, incluso si sabía que debería, pero tampoco iba a ser cortés con él y moverle para que los caminantes no le cogieran. Había sido más misericordiosa de lo que se merecía al no meterle una bala en el cerebro.

La idea de dispararle rápidamente le hizo pensar en las armas que le había quitado. Cojeó hasta el maletero, cogió el cinto del cuchillo de Daryl y lo cerró. Las llaves estaban olvidadas en la cerradura del maletero. Beth las sacó rápidamente y se apoyó en un lateral del coche mientras se dirigía a la parte delantera.

Se asomó por las ventanillas y se aseguró de que no había ningún otro humano o caminante dentro, porque sinceramente, no estaba segura de lo enfermo que estaba aquél hombre. Abrió la puerta trasera del lado del conductor.

Allí, donde estaban colocados algunos alimentos no perecederos, puso el cuchillo de Daryl. Se agachó y lo agarró, apretándolo contra su pecho. Se permitió solo un momento de alivio antes de cerrar la puerta, abrir la delantera y trepar al asiento del conductor.

Cerró y aseguró las puertas, y entonces Beth puso la llave en encendido y lo arrancó. El vehículo chirrió un par de veces, pero no se movió. Sacó la llave, apoyó la frente contra volante, y lo volvió a intentar. Dejó la llave puesta un poco más, y sonrió cuando el coche volvió a la vida.

Mientras conducía, sus únicos pensamientos eran cómo volver de donde se la habían llevado. Tenía sólo medio tanque de gasolina y sólo sabía que tenía que llevar el coche de vuelta por el camino de tierra por el que habían estado cuando despertó. Tras eso, sólo tendría que seguir sus instintos y esperar que estuviera en lo correcto. Daryl la estaría buscando, como ella le buscaba a él.

Beth tiró de la palanca de cambios y comenzó a conducir.

_Ya voy Daryl._

**A/N: **Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de este magnífico fanfic. Si te ha gustado, deja un review, ¡me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir esforzándome! Como siempre, todo el crédito de este maravilloso trabajo va para su autora, apenny12. Si ves algún fallo, no dudes en mandarme un mensaje privado y lo corregiré lo antes posible.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfiction original de apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso de esta traducción sin permiso está prohibido.

. . .

Beth estaba cansada. Estaba tan _increíblemente_ cansada. Estaba cansada, y hambrienta, y más deshidratada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. El coche se había quedado sin gasolina mucho antes de que pudiera siquiera alejarse todo lo que quería. Eso estaba bien. Prefería caminar. Era más tranquilo y, tristemente, le era más familiar. Era extraño pensar eso ahora, el que conducir un coche no le resultara cómodo, teniendo en cuenta que era su principal medio de transporte _antes_. Le encantaba su caballo, pero no es que pudiera montar a Nelly hacia la ciudad si quería llegar en un tiempo razonable.

El sol había salido y se había puesto cuatro veces desde que se había separado de Daryl. Estaba perdida, en una parte desconocida de Georgia, y estaba sola. Había recortado y se había hecho una bolsa improvisada de cuero de uno de los asientos del coche, y luego había acuchillado los neumáticos cuando se había quedado sin gasolina. No quedaba mucho en el coche, así que nada útil fue a parar en su "bolsa". Había tenido suerte al encontrarse un par de prendas de vestir en un coche abandonado. El invierno no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Daryl le había enseñado lo básico, y ella recordaba más de lo que pensaba, pero no era nadie al lado del maestro del rastreo que era su profesor. Aunque estaba racionando la comida que había sacado del coche, sabía que no tardaría en tener que poner trampas. También necesitaba un arma de larga distancia. Podía usar el cuchillo, al que había dejado de llamar de Daryl y había terminado reclamándolo como suyo, pero acercarse tanto a un caminante sin tener un refuerzo no era una estrategia.

Dudaba encontrar una ballesta, e incluso si lo hiciera, no estaba segura de si sería capaz de cargarla ella sola. Daryl siempre había tenido que ayudarla, pero le había enseñado cómo hacerlo con una cuerda. Ella había sido capaz de hacerlo así un par de veces. Él le había mencionado que quizás podrían hacer un viaje y buscar una ballesta más pequeña, para ella, pero nunca llegaron a hacerlo. No mucha gente parecía interesada en las ballestas en el apocalipsis, así que quizás tuviera suerte y encontrara una.

Había estado caminando por la acera desde el amanecer. A juzgar por donde el sol había salido, directamente sobre su cabeza, había supuesto que ahora sería más o menos mediodía. Comprobó un camión abandonado y, al encontrarlo libre de caminantes, Beth trepó dentro. Estaba cansada y necesitaba darle un descanso a sus pies. Su tobillo seguía dolorido, pero no podía parar para dejar que curara.

Abrió un frasco a medio comer de mantequilla de cacahuete, metió un dedo y sonrió. No estaba segura de que fuera a encontrar el camino de vuelta a Daryl. Estaba segura de que él probablemente se hubiera movido. Tenía que haberlo hecho. Si una persona se quedaba demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio, pasaban cosas malas. Le molestó un poco pensar que él se hubiera marchado, pero no le culpaba. No _podía_ culparle. Él no tenía forma de saber dónde estaba ella o si estaba viva siquiera.

Ella sabía que había logrado salir de la funeraria, al igual que sabía que él la había buscado. El muy tonto probablemente había corrido toda la noche tratando de pillar al coche, pero después de casi una semana, ella sabía que él habría perdido toda esperanza de encontrarla. Daryl no era una persona optimista. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera solo.

Si ella no hubiera estado ahí, no estaba segura de en qué se habría convertido él tras lo de la prisión. Después de todas esas tonterías que había estado diciendo sobre que aún quedaba "buena" gente ahí fuera.

La confesión que él no había llegado a hacerle aquella noche mientras estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. La tensión que había flotando entre ellos. No estaba segura de qué era aquella tensión, pero sabía que era algo.

Beth sacudió la cabeza. Daryl era un superviviente. Ella sabía que él haría exactamente eso. Daryl podía haberse rendido en su búsqueda, pero ella sabía que él esperaba que estuviera viva. Después de todo, ella era la que le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

. . .

Pocos días después de su noche en el camión, Beth se había encontrado una especie de tienda de deportes "virgen". Estaba situada cerca de un lago y por poco pasó de largo, pero la idea de comida, posiblemente agua para rellenar sus botellas vacías, y puede que incluso un arma era demasiado tentadora. Así que, en lugar de eso, exploró silenciosamente el edificio. Al no ver caminantes en los alrededores más próximos, caminó hacia una ventana lateral, perpendicular a la puerta, y golpeó fuertemente el cristal. Todo estaba tranquilo, pero Daryl le había enseñado que era mejor prevenir que curar, por lo que volvió a golpear la ventana. Esta vez, pudo oír el sonido de algo arrastrando los pies, y al poco, un cadáver en descomposición apareció. Ella esperó, viendo cómo el caminante trataba de alcanzarla a través del cristal, por si algún otro se le unía.

Cuando estuvo segura de que sólo había uno dentro, sacó su cuchillo y se adentró en la pequeña tienda. Despachó al caminante antes de que tuviera oportunidad de girarse; Beth hizo una rápida exploración del edificio. Cerró todas las puertas abiertas y comprobó los grifos en busca de agua en un cuarto de baño. Un agua turbia y oxidada salió por las tuberías unos cuantos minutos antes de que empezara a correr agua limpia.

Beth podría haberse echado a llorar. Llenó sus botellas de agua, limpió la suciedad y la mugre de su piel expuesta, e incluso se quitó algo de suciedad del pelo. Luego bebió agua a manos llenas hasta que se sintió enferma. Era la mejor agua que nunca había probado.

Beth miró a través de la abertura de la puerta, y dio un par de pasos cautos fuera del baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Caminó por los pasillos, y sintió que se desinflaba ante la ausencia de productos. Había esperado que, con lo abandonado que estaba aquél lugar, quizás no lo hubieran saqueado. Aún quedaban unos pocos artículos oscuros que nunca hubiera comprado _antes_, pero ahora ya no era tan exigente.

Satisfecha de que al menos tuviera un par de cosas si sus intentos de trampa resultaban un completo fracaso, Beth se arrastró hacia la pared con el cartel "Bienes Deportivos". Allí, felizmente cambió su bolsa de asiento de coche por una mochila verde oliva. Quedaban un par de cuchillos, que cogió para limpiar lo que esperaba que pudiera cazar para cenar, y revolvió entre las cajas vacías de munición. No tenía un arma, así que incluso si encontraba algo de munición, sería inútil. Las vitrinas de las armas estaban vacías, como había predicho, pero el hecho de que la tienda aún tuviera flechas le dio esperanza. Si había flechas, entonces tenía que haber arcos de algún tipo.

Había una puerta sin ventanas detrás del escritorio de bienes deportivos y Beth supo que necesitaba mirar ahí. Incluso si salía sin nada, la idea de no mirar y la posibilidad de perder un alijo de comida o un arma oculta no eran prácticas.

Se acercó de puntillas hacia los vidrios rotos de las vitrinas, haciendo uso del sigilo a un nivel que acababa de adquirir, y empujó la puerta abierta. Crujió al abrirla y Beth se quedó helada. La habitación no era más grande que un armario de tamaño decente. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de bastidores metálicos, prácticamente vacíos, pero se le cortó la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que quedaba.

Había tres ballesta y un par de arcos, todos idénticos en peso y tamaño, colocados contra la pared al final de uno de los bastidores. Beth se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos, y eligió la ballesta que le parecía mejor conservada, examinándola. Era una marca diferente a la de Daryl, en el cuerpo del arco se leía el logo MXB, y era un poco más pequeña que la Horton con la que ella había aprendido, pero seguía siendo demasiado grande para ella. Probó el tiro, y no se alegró al descubrir que no era capaz de cargarla. El tiro de ciento cincuenta libras era demasiado para ella. Quizás si seguía intentándolo, podría cargarlo de forma eficiente. Por ahora, tendría que cortar el peso a la mitad, sólo teniendo que tirar de setenta y cinco kilos usando la técnica con la cuerda que Daryl le había enseñado. Se tardaba más en cargar la ballesta, al necesitar tener la cuerda en la mano para usarla, pero al menos podría ser _capaz_ de cargar una flecha.

Beth colocó unas pocas flechas en la misma ballesta, guardó las restantes en un carcaj y lo puso en su mochila. La mochila no era lo suficientemente grande para albergar el carcaj, y las flechas de las plumas sobresalían por la cremallera, pero al menos tenía un sitio para guardarlas. No pudo encontrar una cuerda fabricada para el uso que ella quería darle, pero Daryl sólo tenía un trozo de cuerda corriente cuando la enseñaba. Ella haría lo mismo.

Retrocedió vacilantemente hacia atrás, antes de mirar a las dos ballestas que quedaban. Sabía que las posibilidades de encontrar piezas de repuesto para su nueva arma eran escasas. No tenía las herramientas para desmontar las partes, el estribo y estabilizador, pero sería más fácil intentar encontrar una nueva ballesta si alguna de esas piezas se rompía. Sin embargo, ella sabía cómo reemplazar partes de la ballesta y todo lo que Daryl usaba era una llave. No pudo evitar ilusionarse al pensar que, si tenían ballestas, puede que también tuvieran todas las herramientas necesarias para reemplazar las partes menos intrincadas.

Recorriendo los estantes, se encontró un carrete de cuerda para un arco compuesto, pero nada para una ballesta. Ni tampoco encontró una llave que pudiera ajustar la ballesta para que se la colgara en la espalda. Metió el carrete en la mochila, sin estar segura de si había una diferencia entre la cuerda que tenía y la que su ballesta usaba, pero tendría que arreglárselas.

Recogiendo sus cosas, Beth se enganchó con un pequeño manojo de hilo olvidado en una estantería, y salió de la tienda.

Tendría que poner una mira a su ballesta, pero Daryl le había enseñado cómo sin tener una. También tendría que practicar, acostumbrarse al peso y volverse más fuerte para poder cargarla más rápidamente, pero al menos tenía un arma a la que estaba algo acostumbrada para defenderse.

. . .

Beth había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la habían separado de Daryl. La última vez que había pensado en ello, habían pasado más de tres semanas. Había estado trabajando religiosamente con su ballesta. Ya no necesitaba la cuerda trenzada que había estado usando para cargarla, pero aún se le resistía un poco al tirar de las ciento cincuenta libras de resistencia. Ya no tenía agujetas de practicar y se lo tomó como un signo de mejoría; recordando cómo sus brazos prácticamente temblaban al final del día de sujetar la ballesta y cargar las flechas. Se obligó a sí misma a cargar con la ballesta la mayor parte del tiempo mientras caminaba. Tenía que mejorar al usarla o iba a acabar como comida de caminante. Tampoco tenía mucha fe en los vivos.

Se había cruzado a unas pocas personas, y las había observado como Daryl, Rick, y el resto del grupo había hecho siempre cuando se trataba de extraños, y había negociado con lo poco que tenía por cosas que necesitaba con gente que consideraba una amenaza menor. Le habían ofrecido unirse un par de veces, pero Beth no podía. No iban en la misma dirección que ella y, bastante a menudo, sabía que ellos no durarían. La mayoría eran demasiado agradables o demasiado ingenuos. Sinceramente, no podía creer que algunos de ellos hubieran durado tanto, pero entonces se daba cuenta de que ella no era quién para juzgar. Ella era una niñita que seguía en sus años de adolescencia, con una cara bonita y el corazón demasiado grande. La gente como ella era algo raro de encontrar en aquellos días. La gente como ella ya estaba muerta.

. . .

Era invierno. Beth había decidido permanecer cerca de la dilapidada tienda frente al lago donde había encontrado su ballesta. Había sacado los cadáveres al bosque la segunda noche que había acampado en el cuarto de utilería. El área estaba aislada, por lo que podía salir por atrás fácilmente sin llamar la atención, y excepto por las raras ocasiones en las que aparecía una horda, no había demasiados caminantes. También ayudaba el que hubiera un lugar de donde conseguir suministros de agua, suponía que del lago, y el área de bosque y el lago le proveían una cantidad decente de comida, asumiendo que tuviera un buen día.

Supuso por el clima que estaba más al sur de donde estaba la prisión. Aunque no había mucha nieve de la que preocuparse, la lluvia mantenía las temperaturas por debajo de la congelación, o aproximándose, la mayor parte del tiempo.

La tienda tenía unos cuantos cachivaches, pero ninguna manta o ropa, así que Beth se aventuró a por estos bienes: los encontró en unos pocos coches abandonados por la carretera o intercambiando comida por ropa. No estaba tan caliente y cómoda como había estado en la prisión, por irónico que sonase, pero al menos no iba a morir helada.

Mientras estaba sentada, acurrucada en su abrigo tres tallas más grande, envuelta en una manta andrajosa que había intercambiado por un conejo pequeño que había atrapado, Beth pensó en lo sola que estaba. Habían pasado días desde que había visto a un vivo y los caminantes no eran la mejor compañía. Apoyó la cara en las rodillas, y se permitió un sollozo silencioso que sacudió su cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a cuestionarse sus decisiones. ¿Debería haberse marchado con el último grupo que se había encontrado? ¿Era la Terminal demasiado buena para ser cierta? ¿Debería haber seguido el rastro ella misma?

Entonces pensó en Maggie y Daryl. ¿Qué habría hecho Daryl?

Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, sonriendo ligeramente cuando su brusco acento sureño la envolvió, "_No hay santuario en ninguna parte. Cuando algo suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, apuesta tu culo a que no lo es. Si crees que largarte con un puñado de desconocidos es una buena idea, entonces eres una chiquilla más tonta de lo que creía"._

Daryl se quedaría en un lugar seguro hasta que el tiempo se volviera más cálido. Él se quedaría allí, donde había comida, agua, y un lugar relativamente seguro para dormir. No estaba segura de si Daryl se habría ido con alguno de los grupos que se había cruzado, pero él siempre le había dicho que debía confiar en sus instintos, y sus instintos le decían que esos grupos la matarían.

Así que confiaría en sus propias decisiones, confiaría en todo lo que había absorbido de Daryl, y se movería dentro de un mes o dos, cuando el tiempo fuera más cálido. Encontraría un grupo en el que pudiera encajar, que no la arrastrara al fondo, y entonces seguiría buscando a Maggie, Glenn, Rick y su grupo, y por Daryl. Después de todo, haría lo que fuera por aquellos a los que amaba.

**A/N: **¡Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de éste magnífico fanfic! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review y compartidlo. Si veis algún error, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje y no tardaré en corregirlo. Siento que la parte "técnica" de la ballesta sea tan ambigua, pero los términos que usa la autora son más bien coloquiales y me ha costado encontrar una palabra en español que encajase. En fin, ¡gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic original de apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso no autorizado de esta traducción está prohibido.

. . .

Beth acechó con cautela entre los árboles tras su "hogar". En un principio había ido a comprobar algunas de sus trampas, usando una técnica que Daryl le había enseñado cuando Rick y él vieron que era la que mejor funcionaba, pero el sonido de unas voces la puso en alerta. Los caminantes no hablaban. _Las personas_ sí. Beth había aprendido a temerles más a los vivos que a los caminantes.

El invierno había sido duro. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre. Sangre de otra gente. Dos hombres la habían emboscado cuando estaba buscando ropa más abrigada. Ella tenía su ballesta: ellos sólo tenían un cuchillo y un tubo de plomo. Podía _sentir_ su malicia, Beth lo sabía. _Sabía_ que era su vida o la de ellos. Estaba sola, no tenía a nadie que la cubriera, y ellos eran dos. Recordó que había cerrado los ojos durante un instante, rezándole a Dios porque aquello fuera una pesadilla, pero cuando había abierto y había visto que los hombres seguían allí… dejó volar su flecha. Aterrizó limpiamente en la cuenca del ojo del hombre, terminando instantáneamente con su vida. El segundo hombre consiguió golpearla un par de veces en el estómago, por lo que ahora su en otro tiempo intachable piel ahora portaba unas cuantas cicatrices, pero Beth fue más rápida.

Le apuñaló en el estómago, esperando que le hubiera herido lo suficiente para poder huir. Por la cantidad de sangre que brotó de la herida y surgió entre sus labios, Beth supo que había perforado un pulmón. El hombre se ahogó en su propia sangre. Ella se disculpó, con la cara surcada por las lágrimas mientras sollozaba sobre el hombre que le habría hecho Dios sabe qué, pero independientemente de eso, ella le había rogado por su perdón. Cuando su respiración se volvió entrecortada, con el gorgoteo de aquél líquido rojo, Beth cerró los ojos y le disparó para asegurarse de que nunca volviera como un caminante.

La lluvia helada había endurecido el corazón de Beth. Había sido irrevocablemente dañada por el aliento neblinoso del invierno.

Obligándose a alejar los pensamientos de su último encontronazo, caminó silenciosamente a través de las hojas. No era tan sigilosa como Daryl, pero apostaría a que estaba segura de que podría darle un plazo para su dinero. Aquellos meses por su cuenta la habían acostumbrado a estar sin el eficiente cazador. Había aprendido más por el método de ensayo y error, pero las semanas de entrenamiento con Daryl no le habían sido un impedimento.

Alzando la ballesta, con la flecha cargada y lista, Beth se sintió más segura de su puntería. Ya era capaz de cargar su ballesta con sólo un poco de resistencia. Se le habían fortalecido los brazos, había incrementado su resistencia, y cuando apuntó, la flecha se dirigió directamente hacia su objetivo. Estaba orgullosa de su progreso. Orgullosa de poder considerarse alguien que podía sobrevivir. Nunca se calificaría a la altura de Michonne o Maggie, pues aún era demasiado blanda, pero había demostrado que podía hacerlo. Podía _sobrevivir._

"No es mucho, pero me llenará lo suficiente, y no tuve que hacer una mierda para conseguirlo". Un hombre alto, que sujetaba un arco de poleas, con el pelo castaño, graso, a la altura del mentón, sonrió mientras comenzaba a afloja la soga alrededor del cuello de la pequeña ardilla.

Beth apretó los dientes. Esa era _su_ ardilla. Tenía la vista clavada en la sien de aquél hombre. Podía apretar el gatillo y lanzar sus sesos al árbol que tenía al lado, pero entonces, ¿qué haría ella con el segundo hombre? Era mucho más bajito y de aspecto más _saludable_ que su compañero, pero tenía un arma. Para cuando ella tuviera otra flecha cargada el segundo hombre ya habría tenido la oportunidad de dispararle.

Desechó su decisión de mantenerse escondida cuando un par de caminantes aparecieron tras ella, atraídos por la conversación de los dos desconocidos. Desenvainando su cuchillo, apuñaló al primer caminante en la frente, y la extrema descomposición del ser permitió al cuchillo enterrarse hasta la empuñadura. Sus dedos trataron de sacar el cuchillo del cráneo, pero los fluidos y los sesos hacían imposible el agarrar la empuñadura.

No tenía otra opción que retroceder, exponiéndose a los hombres que había tras ella. Le atravesó con una flecha la cabeza al segundo caminante, y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta el claro cuando el tercer caminante se le acercó. Habiendo perdido su cuchillo, y no teniendo tiempo suficiente para cargar otra flecha, Beth cogió una flecha del carcaj. Se lanzó hacia delante y clavó el proyectil desde la parte inferior de la mandíbula del caminante; el final de la flecha sobresalía por la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

"Bueno, que me jodan. Aquí tenemos a una mujer que puede defenderse solita", el hombre más alto se acercó a ella.

En lugar de responder, Beth se giró y le extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba, esperando que él lo comprendiera.

"¿Quieres que nos demos la mano o algo?", su voz revelaba su ego.

"La ardilla", dijo Beth, flexionando los dedos a modo de indicación para que le diera el animal.

"Ya veo. Nosotros hemos encontrado esta ardilla limpiamente. No había nadie aquí para reclamarla", dijo el hombre de la pistola mientras se adelantaba.

"Dan tiene razón. Nosotros encontramos esta ardilla. ¿Estás diciendo que tú la reclamaste primero, señorita?"

El hombre con el arco de poleas la miró de reojo.

"Es un hecho. A menos que seáis lo suficientemente estúpidos para pensar que esa trampa se ha puesto sola", replicó Beth, sin dejar que el pánico que comenzaba a sentir se le notara en la voz.

La tensión era sofocante.

Los ojos de Beth oscilaron entre los dos hombres, ideando un plan para decidir a cuál debería quitar de en medio primero. Aunque la respuesta debería haber sido obvia, el hombre con la pistola, era el hombre más alto que sujetaba el arco de poleas el que parecía mucho más letal. El problema era que su cuchillo seguía atrapado en cráneo medio deshecho tras ella y necesitaba recargar su ballesta.

"Muy bien", dijo el hombre de la ballesta, tirándole la ardilla a los pies.

"Pero Len-"

"Cierra el pico, Dan. Deberías saber que no hay que llevarle la contraria a una bella dama. Especialmente una tan… _bien cuidada_ como ella", sonrió Len mientras le tiraba la ardilla.

"Gracias", Beth trató de sonar indiferente. Tenía los puños lo más apretados posibles para evitar que le temblaran.

Se agachó y cogió la ardilla, mirando otra vez a los dos hombres antes de girarse sobre sus talones y acercarse al caminante tirado que tenía cautivo su cuchillo. Se limpió la mano en los vaqueros, agarró la empuñadura y puso el pie en la garganta del cadáver. Dando un tirón firme, liberó su cuchillo junto con parte de la sesera del caminante. Se negó a estremecerse, a sabiendas de que los hombres seguían mirándola, y con un movimiento de muñeca limpió los restos que quedaban en la hoja. Guardando su cuchillo y sacando la flecha que había usado para ejecutar al segundo caminante, Beth dejó la ballesta en el suelo. Apoyó el pie en el estribo y cargó la flecha sin problemas.

Retrocediendo hasta el claro para recuperar su segunda flecha, y con la intención de dar un paseo más largo de lo normal para alejar a los hombres de su residencia temporal, la oferta del hombre, de Len, pilló a Beth con la guardia baja.

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?"

Beth aseguró la segunda flecha en el montón antes de poner la cara más neutral posible, "¿Yo? ¿Irme con vosotros dos? ¿Te crees que soy estúpida?"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Dan se adelantó hasta estar a la altura de Len.

"Creo que la rubita insinúa que vamos a hacerle algo malo. Dejar su cuerpo en un lado de la carretera para alimentar a los caminantes", Len se cruzó de brazos como si quisiera parecer ofendido.

"La gente ya hace cosas peores que matar a otras personas", replicó Beth con sinceridad. Había visto cosas mientras estaba sola. Se había contenido, se había quedado escondida, pero eso no significaba que los demás hubiera hecho lo mismo. No podía contar el número de veces que había querido ayudar a alguien, pero sabía que eso era lo mismo que suicidarse. Ya había estado al final de esa carretera una vez y nunca volvería allí. Beth quería vivir. _Tenía _que vivir.

"Sabes, Dan. Creo que tiene razón. Es lista al ser cautelosa. Hay mucha gente mala ahí fuera", Len trató de darle un enfoque distinto.

"Reconozco un gato callejero cuando lo veo", contestó Beth.

Len apuntó con un cuchillo a Beth, sonriendo. No era una amenaza, sino más bien como un modo de apuntarla, pero de todas formas puso en alerta a Beth, "Me gustas. Encajarías _muy _bien con nosotros. Tenemos un grupo. Podríamos mantenerte a salvo, alimentarte, siempre y cuando siguieras nuestras reglas. Incluso podríamos encontrarte algo de… compañía especial allí. Asumo que estás sola. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?"

Beth sabía que le pillarían si mentía, si decía que tenía un grupo en alguna parte. Nadie en su sano juicio enviaría al exterior a una chica sola como ella. Beth agarró la ballesta con más fuerza, preparada para apuntar y apretar el gatillo en el instante que sintiera que estaba en peligro de verdad.

"Unas cuantas semanas antes del invierno".

"¡_Joder_!", el asombro de Len parecía auténtico, al igual que el de su amigo, "¿Me estás diciendo que… una preciosa criatura como tú… ha estado luchando por ahí… _sola_? ¿Casi tres meses? Estoy jodidamente _impresionado_".

En otras circunstancias, Beth se habría sonrojado, pero la adrenalina corría por sus venas y estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que hacían los hombres que había frente a ella.

"¿Sabes? Me recuerdas un poco a alguien. ¿Tú qué opinas, Dan? ¿Te recuerda ella a alguien?"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Len?"

Beth ya no estaba interesada en lo que los dos hombres tuvieran que decir. Quería alejarse de ellos y quería alejarles de su hogar.

"He disfrutado la compañía, pero tengo asuntos a los que atender. Espero que tengáis buena suerte y volváis a salvo con vuestro grupo", Beth les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y usó cada fibra de su fuerza para volverse, segura de sí misma, y comenzar a andar en dirección este para comprobar las otras trampas.

"Si buscas compañía en una noche fría, estamos acampados no muy lejos de aquí. Somos bastante _fáciles_ de encontrar", Beth ignoró la insinuación de Len y el hecho de que sonara tan convencido de que ella iría a buscarles.

"¿A quién te recuerda, Len?", volvió a preguntarle Dan.

"A ese paleto idiota que Joe acogió. Ese bastardo usa una ballesta, igual que ella. También usa las mismas trampas que él. Incluso tiene la misma marca en el hombro", dijo Len en el último momento.

Beth se quedó paralizada. No quedaban muchas personas en el mundo, así que las probabilidades de que este Daryl fuera un Daryl diferente al suyo eran prácticamente nulas. Su Daryl era un paleto inaccesible, que llevaba una ballesta, y que le había enseñado cómo atrapar animales pequeños con una trampa al estilo soga. Las trampas no eran un rasgo que les definieran tanto como los otros tres, pero no le importó.

"¿Algún problema, dulzura?", la voz de Len reventó la burbuja de esperanza de Beth.

Beth le miró por encima de su hombro, "Nada en absoluto", y siguió caminando.

Caminó en círculos, haciendo parecer que estaba inspeccionando los alrededores, manteniendo al mismo tiempo a los hombres en su campo de visión. Cuando empezaron a caminar hacia la carretera, se quedó en el bosque para ver en qué dirección iban.

Tan pronto como estuvo a salvo, Beth se apresuró en volver a las cuatro paredes donde tenía protegidas sus posesiones. Mientras guardaba todo lo importante en su ya desgastada mochila, Beth sintió las cálidas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Ya no estaría sola. Había encontrado a Daryl, o lo haría tan pronto como siguiera el rastro de los dos hombres hasta su campamento, y todo estaría _bien_.

Se limpió la cara, con las lágrimas negándose a secarse, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. No había sonreído de verdad desde… ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo. Dejó allí las cosas no esenciales, con la esperanza de que pudiera volver con Daryl, y podría organizarlo todo mejor cuando su mente y su corazón no estuvieran tan erráticos.

Colgándose la mochila, comprobando que su cuchillo y su ballesta estaban seguros, Beth salió por la puerta trasera para camuflarse entre los árboles. Quería correr por la carretera y mandar al cuerno la precaución, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Tenía que asegurarse, sin una sombra de duda, que ese Daryl era _su_ Daryl. Incluso aunque ya supiera que era él, también había conocido a los dos hombres con los que él había estado sobreviviendo. No era tan ingenua como para pensar que Daryl era incapaz de meterse en situaciones difíciles.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en camino, su último pensamiento llegó con otra sonrisa.

_Ya voy Daryl._

**A/N: **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo 4! Como siempre, todo el crédito de esta maravillosa historia va para apenny12, su autora. Si os ha gustado, dejad un review y compartidlo, y si veis algún fallo, no dudéis en mandarme un mensaje y lo corregiré lo antes posible.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic original de apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso no autorizado de ésta traducción está prohibido.

. . .

Beth no tuvo problemas para encontrar el campamento del grupo. Prácticamente estaban anunciando su presencia al mundo. Tenían una sección marcada con una valla de púas, envuelta alrededor de los árboles de una forma similar a la que tenía una plaza para mantener a los caminantes a raya. Aparentemente se creían los más peligrosos o simplemente, no estaban asustados de nadie. Los grupos normalmente trataban de mantenerse escondidos, silenciosos, alejados de los otros. Nunca atrayendo atención a menos que fuera absolutamente inevitable. Los grupos como los de Len eran de los que Beth se mantenía alejada, y en algún lugar de ese campamento se encontraba Daryl.

Había estado agazapada a varios metros del campamento, escondiendo su mochila aún más lejos en caso de que necesitara correr, mientras sostenía su ballesta como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Llevaba observándoles una media hora, viendo quién estaba al mando y qué armas tenía cada uno de ellos. Estaban bien armados y organizados para ser una banda de matones.

Había unos cuantos caminantes; aparentemente su presencia había atraído su atención, lo que explicaba por qué no había visto un solo caminante en casi una semana hasta hoy. Aunque la mayoría de ellos no parecían demasiado hostiles; casi todos estaban tumbados en ropa de cama. Un detalle que no le pasó por alto fue el hecho de que todos fueran hombres. Ni una sola mujer a la vista. Ni _Daryl_ a la vista, hablando del tema.

El sonido de una ramita crujiendo a su izquierda captó su atención, y ya tenía la ballesta alzada por instinto. Una figura que le era familiar, alta, de pelo enredado, que sostenía un arco estaba plantada frente a ella.

"Bueno, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? La princesita de antes. ¿Ves cómo sabía que acabarías buscando nuestro campamento? ¿Hm?"

Beth no contestó. En su lugar, sabiendo que todo el grupo estaba encima suya, alzó la barbilla y se levantó de detrás del arbusto. Mantuvo la ballesta en alto, apuntando a la cabeza de Len, mientras él bajaba su arco.

"¿Qué pasa, Len?", otro hombre salió de la valla de seguridad de su campamento para investigar.

Beth se arriesgó a mirar. Era un hombre más mayor, que llevaba un chaleco, y cuyas canas salpicaban su pelo.

"Hemos cogido a una escurridiza", respondió Len.

"Una escurridiza, ¿dices? Bueno, eso es algo especial. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, dulzura? ¿Buscas compañía? ¿O venías a robarnos?", preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

Beth dio un pequeño paso hacia la izquierda, inclinando su cuerpo para dividir la diferencia entre el espacio donde Len y el otro hombre estaban posicionados.

"Es una luchadora, Joe. La he visto cargarse a tres caminantes ella sola. Incluso cogió una ardilla en una trampa", Len parecía disfrutar fanfarroneando de Beth. Exhibiéndola, para luego poder darse el gusto de disfrutar el trofeo más tarde.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuánto tiempo-?", la pregunta de Joe fue interrumpida por un grupo que volvía de un viaje, "Ah, muchachos. ¿Habéis hecho un buen botín?"

"Sí. Encontramos algunas cosas", respondió una maravillosamente baja y ronca voz.

Joe le bloqueaba de su visión, pero el corazón de Beth se había derretido de pura alegría. Sería capaz de reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Hemos pillado a alguien tratando de escabullirse entre nosotros", comentó Joe mientras daba un paso a la derecha, revelando a Beth al grupo.

Unos penetrantes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos y Beth sintió que todo daba vueltas.

"Que me jodan", susurró él antes de que se abalanzara sobre ella, apartando la ballesta de ella por el camino.

Beth perdió toda su fuerza en el momento en el que vio a Daryl, así que su insolente falta de respeto por su arma fue toda una bendición. De todas formas no estaba segura de si habría sido capaz de sostenerla mucho más tiempo. Así que la dejó caer, descansando en el suelo para darle a sus manos libertad suficiente para aferrarse al chaleco de Daryl. Quería abrazarle. Quería enterrar la cara en su calidez y llorar de felicidad, pero su audiencia no se merecía presenciar un intercambio de afecto tan íntimo y no podía arriesgarse a dejarse ver como una presa más de lo que ya había hecho.

Las manos de Daryl sujetaron su cara, cubriendo suavemente sus mejillas; un gesto tan delicado que hizo sonreír a Beth. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar sus rasgos, como asegurándose de que ella realmente estaba allí frente a él, y Beth hizo lo mismo. Su pelo estaba algo más desgreñado, pero no demasiado largo. Parecía cansado y ojeroso, pero muy vivo. Estaba tan absorta en su reconocimiento que su voz la hizo saltar cuando habló.

"_Me la pido"_.

Beth estaba confusa. ¿Me la pido? ¿Qué se había pedido?

"¡Que te jodan! Yo la encontré primero. La atraje hasta aquí. No puedes simplemente venir aquí y pavonearte pidiéndote lo que te dé la gana, como si todo fuera tuyo", la cara de Len se volvió roja.

"Vigila tu boca. Conoces las reglas tan bien como yo. Si alguien dice "me lo pido", es suyo", Daryl la soltó para enfrentarse a Len.

"Calma, calma muchachos. Hay una solución muy simple para esto", comenzó Joe, poniendo cada mano en los hombros de los dos hombres, "¿Cómo te llamas dulzura?"

Beth miró a Daryl, sin estar segura de si responder o quedarse callada.

"Es Beth", dijo Daryl con voz tensa.

"¿Beth?", le habló Joe una vez más.

"Beth", reiteró ella.

"Bien, Beth. Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas completamente sincera conmigo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?", le imploró Joe.

La Beth Greene de la granja de su padre habría dicho "sí, señor". La Beth de la prisión probablemente habría asentido educadamente, pero ya no era ninguna de esas dos chicas. Había luchado y sobrevivido y tenía tantas razones para estar segura de sí misma como esos hombres. No iba a dejarse intimidar.

"Depende de lo que me preguntes", respondió Beth con voz firme.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Daryl sonrió.

"Bueno, supongo que es bastante justo", asintió Joe, mientras soltaba a Daryl y Len para pararse frente a Beth, "Cuando te encontraste con Len antes, ¿te dijo "me lo pido"?

La mente de Beth comenzó a trabajar, intentando sopesar lo que "me lo pido" significaba para esos hombres, y decidió que la sinceridad era una opción viable, "Lo dijo".

Daryl giró la cabeza hacia Beth, con la expresión inmutable, mientras que sus ojos parecían salvajes.

"Me preguntó si yo había pedido la ardilla que me había robado. Le aclaré educadamente que una trampa no era capaz de colocarse sola", Beth miró a Daryl. Su barbilla estaba apoyada en su pecho, y estaba frotándose el puente de la nariz.

"Así que él no te 'pidió'", Joe usó los dedos índice y corazón de sus manos para marcar la cita.

Beth quiso replicar inmediatamente que ella no era ningún objeto para ser "pedido" por nadie, pero pensó que Daryl había hecho lo mejor, tratando de protegerla, "No".

"Bueno, pues ahí lo tenéis. Daryl la pidió primero. Está prohibida para el resto. A menos, por supuesto…", Joe hizo una pausa, palmeando el hombro de Daryl unas cuantas veces, "que Daryl decida compartir".

El comentario de Len puso enferma a Beth. ¿Qué coño estaba _haciendo_ Daryl con esa gente?

"Vamos, Len. Démosles a Daryl y a su Beth algo de espacio. Parece que se conocen", comentó Joe, rodeando los hombros de Len con su brazo y llevándole de vuelta al campamento.

Cuando los dos hombres estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Daryl miró a Beth, "Aquí no".

Beth asintió, entendiendo que Daryl quería discutir en privado. No podría haber estado más feliz de aceptar.

"Espera aquí. Voy a coger mis cosas", murmuró Daryl mientras se giraba y se dirigía de vuelta a la cerca de alambre.

Beth se agachó y cogió su ballesta, colgándosela a la espalda, al tiempo que oía a Joe gritarle a Daryl.

"¿Nos abandonas?"

"Queremos más intimidad", contestó Daryl por encima del hombro. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que empezara a caminar, y ambos se marcharon, ignorando los comentarios grotescos y los silbidos que había tras ellos.

Beth abrió el camino. Se dirigía directa a su mochila abandonada, oculta de la vista bajo una pila de hojas.

"Sólo por si acaso", sintió la necesidad de explicar.

"Sí. Inteligente", respondió Daryl.

Y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. Beth se mantuvo en los árboles, volviendo por el camino que había tomado para llegar al campamento de Daryl. Viajaron en silencio, dejando a Beth con todas esas cosas que había querido decirle los últimos meses que habían estado separados dentro de ella.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la tienda de Beth, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Nunca había estado tan aliviada de volver a su destartalado edificio como lo estaba en ese momento. Hizo un batido rápido por la zona, como siempre hacía cuando volvía después de unas cuantas horas, mientras Daryl la seguía de cerca. Con todo en orden, le guió hasta el armario de utilería, sacó un llavero de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

"¿Aquí vives?", le preguntó Daryl, mirando a sus pertenencias.

"Sí. Encontré una llave para este cuarto cuando abrí la caja registradora. Me mantuvo a salvo todo el invierno", contestó Beth, acariciando la pared con una sonrisa, y luego se agachó para hurgar en su mochila.

"¿Todo el invierno?", murmuró Daryl, mordiéndose el labio superior.

Beth titubeó, con una mano envolviendo la lona que había dentro de su bolsa, mientras sentía todo el peso de la pregunta de Daryl, "Sí. Todo el invierno".

Daryl asintió. Beth sabía que quería decir algo más, pero no le presionó. Estaba simplemente feliz de abandonar su soledad. Lo que ocurrió _no_ fue culpa de Daryl e incluso así, sabía que él se estaría culpando por lo que había sucedido.

Daryl tiró su mochila al suelo y Beth se tensó por el ruido. No le estaba mirando, por lo que el sonido le pilló por sorpresa. Normalmente escuchar un "golpe" en voz alta significaba que un caminante estaba intentando entrar o que alguien estaba rebuscando en su territorio. Se sintió estúpida, pero había estado mucho tiempo ella sola. En realidad sólo habían sido unos pocos meses, pero en el apocalipsis, eso era lo mismo que años.

Habiendo sacado lo innecesario de su andrajosa mochila de color oliva, Beth no estuvo segura de qué hacer a continuación. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan socialmente torpe? Lo cierto es que Daryl no era la mejor compañía del mundo, pero nunca había tenido problemas para rellenar su silencio.

Pudo oírle rebuscar entre las cosas que había colocado en los estantes. La puerta metálica sin cristal hacía su armario de utilería un lugar menos atractivo para los saqueadores, pero eso no detendría a nadie para que reventara el pomo si _realmente_ querían saber lo que había al otro lado. Aún así, le daba un poco de privacidad y un sitio para guardar sus cosas.

"¿Has estado sola todo este tiempo?", la voz de Daryl resonó por la pequeña habitación.

"Sí", respondió Beth, mirándole por encima del hombro, "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con ese grupo?"

Daryl tensó la mandíbula. Soltó la lata de maíz que había estado mirando en la estantería con más fuerza de la necesaria, "Un día o dos después de que…"

Beth no necesitó que terminara su frase. Sabía a qué _después_ se refería, "Tanto tiempo, ¿eh?"

"Sí", dijo con voz áspera, "Me encontraron sentado en mitad de la carretera".

"¿Por qué estabas sentado en mitad de la carretera?", Beth no pudo evitar el tono de incredulidad que se coló en su voz, mientras una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

"Estaba cansado. Corrí toda la noche tras un jodido coche negro. Llegué a una encrucijada. No estaba seguro de qué camino seguir. Pensé que quizás si me sentaba allí el tiempo suficiente, volvería. Ya no hay muchos coches circulando", Daryl la miró a través de su flequillo.

"Oh", no pudo evitar decir Beth, mientras un flashback momentáneo de la mesa de la cocina de la funeraria se le venía a la mente, "Bueno, me alegro de que no estuvieras solo".

"No hagas eso", dijo Daryl con tono duro.

"¿No hagas qué?", preguntó Beth, girándose para verle por completo.

"No me digas esa mierda. No te sientes ahí y me digas que te alegras de que no estuviera solo cuando tú has estado sola todo este _puto_ tiempo", Daryl alzó la voz mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¡Daryl! ¡No fue culpa tuya! Los caminantes nos rodearon. Había _demasiados_. Tú me salvaste. No había forma de que pudiera haber huido con mi tobillo en ese estado, y no podíamos acabar con todos", Beth trató de consolarle.

"¿Te salvé? ¿Te _salvé_? ¡Te secuestraron! ¿Cómo coño te _salvé_?, Daryl alzó los brazos.

"No sabías que un loco iba a llegar, dejarme K.O con lo que fuera que tuviera en esa jeringuilla, y me iba a encerar en ese maletero. Fue mi culpa. Debería haberme escondido en el momento en el que oí al coche, pero no lo hice", le explicó Beth, acercándose para colocar con sutileza una mano en su manga.

"¿Te inyectó algo?", Daryl la miró, horrorizado.

"Daryl. Estoy bien", respondió Beth.

Daryl tiró de su brazo libre, "No estás _bien_ Beth. No deberías haber pasado por todo eso jamás".

Sin dejarse inmutar por el arrebato de Daryl, y sabiendo que sólo estaba enfadado consigo mismo y por eso arremetía contra ella, Beth se aproximó a él una vez más. Él estaba de espaldas, con el brillo de sus alas a través de su espalda haciendo sentir a Beth más en paz de lo que había estado en meses. Ella quería darle a él la misma paz.

Se desplazó lentamente hasta estar frente a él, y no hizo ningún movimiento para atraer su atención. En su lugar, se quedó allí plantada, examinando su expresión ahora que estaban a salvo del escrutinio de los espectadores. A pesar de su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, ella podía ver el parpadeo de sus ojos azul cristalino mirándola. Sus grandes y fuertes manos, aún ocupadas con el mechero, estaban llenas de cicatrices y la vida las había encallecido. Las manos de Beth se le parecían mucho ahora.

Esperó. Sabía que Daryl estaría librando alguna guerra interna consigo mismo y le daría espacio, pero _no_ iba a dejar que siguiera culpándose por algo que ninguno de los dos tenía ningún control. No estaba muerta. Si acaso, su separación había sido lo mejor que le había podido pasar. Deseaba que no hubiera ocurrido para librarle del sentimiento de culpa que tenía, pero ella había crecido, aprendido, y estaba sobreviviendo en aquel mundo apocalíptico. Él le había dado las herramientas, enseñándole lo básico de lo que él sabía, y ella había aprovechado esas lecciones y prosperado. No estaba segura de haber podido haber hecho lo mismo si se hubiera quedado con Daryl. Puede que hubiera actuado como si no le importara, pero ella sabía que hubiera muerto antes de dejar que nada le pasara, igual que ella haría por él, y eso no les haría bien a ninguno de los dos.

"¿Los mataste?", la voz de Daryl era ronca, apenas un susurro.

"No", Beth fue sincera.

Daryl soltó un profundo suspiro, abriendo las fosas nasales, y echando la cabeza hacia un lado. Aparentemente, su respuesta no le había hecho mucha gracia.

"Le estrangulé con mi cinturón hasta que se desmayó. Luego cogí su coche y conduje en la dirección que creí que me llevaría de vuelta contigo. Cuando me quedé sin gasolina, rajé los neumáticos por si acaso, y confié en mis instintos. Debí hacer las elecciones correctas, porque aquí estamos", sonrió Beth.

Daryl continuó mirándola, pero su expresión se suavizó y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Sintiéndose aliviada, Beth se inclinó y usó sus manos para guiar gentilmente la atención de Daryl hasta su cara. Mantuvo sus manos contra la perilla de su barba, acariciando la suave piel que había entre el vello nuevo, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Cuando él no se apartó, Beth hizo uso de sus manos para retirarle el flequillo de los ojos, recolocando las manos contra sus mejillas cuando se sintió satisfecha al poder ver más de su cara, "Me alegro de que estés a salvo".

Daryl cerró los ojos, y la tensión en su cuerpo se evaporó mientras exhalaba.

"Sabía que lo conseguirías ahí fuera. Así que te busqué", la voz de Beth no vaciló.

Daryl contuvo el aliento, "Yo no… no estaba seguro… eso esperaba, pero…"

"Lo sé. Está bien. No es exactamente como si hubiera dado muchas razones a nadie para pensar que podría apañármelas por mi cuenta", sus manos se dirigieron hacia las suyas, sintiendo el metal caliente de su encendedor en la mano derecha, mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos con la izquierda.

Cuando Beth levantó la vista de sus manos, los ojos de Daryl estaban clavados en ella, "¿Qué?"

"Nada", respondió él con un gruñido.

Beth sonrió de nuevo, "Te he echado de menos".

No parecía poder parar de sonreír. Todo en su mundo, por enfermo y retorcido que fuera para cualquier otro que quedara en él, se sentía en orden ahora que había encontrado a Daryl. El peso que había estado sintiendo en su corazón se había marchado y todo lo que quedaba era un sentimiento de inmensa felicidad.

"Yo también te he echado de menos", murmuró Daryl, soltando sus manos y girándose para rebuscar dentro de su mochila. Beth comprendió que este era el modo educado de Daryl para terminar su "reunión de afecto".

"¿Entonces?", comenzó ella, aceptando la no tan sutil transición de Daryl y cambiando de tema, "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Daryl se puso en cuclillas frente a su bolsa de lona negra, sacando una botella de agua, "No lo sé. Creo que deberíamos marcharnos, sólo nosotros dos".

"Eso sería inteligente. Tengo interés en mi auto-preservación. Y sería agradable poder conservar mi virginidad intacta hasta que esté dispuesta a entregarla", mencionó Beth en el último instante.

"Maldita sea, Beth. No necesito saber eso", la cara de Daryl estaba roja, rehuyendo sus ojos.

Pero Beth sabía que él _necesitaba_ saberlo. Era su manera inteligente de informarle que no había sido asaltada de cualquier forma por su secuestrador, o, dado el caso, por nadie más, mientras estaba sola. Sabía que Daryl había querido preguntarle, especialmente después de saber que había sido drogada cuando la secuestraron, pero no estaba segura de si intentaba ser educado por el bien de ella o si no quería saber la respuesta.

"Bueno, perdóname. Si te acuerdas, antes de nuestra breve separación, estaba por ahí con un tío. Muy duro por fuera, pero con un corazón de oro. Aunque no tenía filtro. Como que me lo pegó. Supongo que es contagioso", le picó Beth.

"Listilla. Y si tuviera un corazón de oro, hubiera sido un rico hijo de puta antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda. Ambos sabemos que no lo era", respondió toscamente Daryl, pero Beth pudo notar el tono de diversión en su voz.

"¿Y quién dice que estuviera hablando de ti?", Beth se puso las manos en las caderas, fingiendo que se sentía ofendida ante su suposición. La mirada que le lanzó Daryl le dijo que él no era estúpido y Beth se deshizo en risas. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había reído? Sentaba ridículamente bien. Como si estuviera colocada; o como ella asumía que "estar colocada" se sentiría.

"¿Has acabado?", preguntó Daryl, tratando de sonar enfadado.

"Sí, sí", Beth agitó una mano frente a su cara, "Aunque, en serio, quiero darte las gracias".

"¿Darme las gracias? ¿Por qué?", Daryl se puso en pie, tomando un trago de agua.

"Por enseñarme todo aquello. Sobreviví porque me guié por las cosas que me habías enseñado o, cuando no estaba segura sobre algo, intentaba pensar en qué harías tú. No había pistolas, pero me he vuelto medianamente decente con la ballesta. Ni siquiera hubiera considerado usar una si no me hubieras mostrado cómo. Si no me hubieras obligado a mirar tu aburrido mantenimiento cuando la limpiabas o cómo apuntar sin mira, no estoy segura de que seguiría aquí, teniendo esta conversación contigo. Así que gracias, por todo", Beth trató de expresar su gratitud mediante palabras. Ella era mucho más del tipo afectuoso, dando grandes abrazos cuando quería mostrar su aprecio, pero Daryl no era un osito de peluche y no creía que le gustara ser tratado como tal.

Él se quedó allí plantado, callado, mirándola. Mientras el silencio se alargaba, Beth sintió la necesidad de distraerse. Su mirada era tan intensa que sentía que iba a quemarla si se quedaba bajo ella demasiado rato.

"Como sea", Beth se aclaró la garganta, "Así que si vamos a irnos, creo que tenemos que hacerlo pronto. Tu grupo no parece del tipo que acepte así como así que nos marchemos sin más". Con eso, apartó la mirada de ella y Beth sintió que podía volver a respirar.

"Sí. Estaban siguiendo a un tipo. Dijeron que había matado a uno de los suyos. Dejó que se convirtiera y luego se largó mientras lidiaban con el caminante. No estoy seguro de qué están planeando, pero sé que no es nada bueno. Ya había decidido marcharme antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas", explicó Daryl.

"Eso suena maravilloso", exageró Beth.

"Sí. Increíble", concordó Daryl.

"Muy bien, entonces pongámonos a empaquetar. Cuanto antes pongamos distancia entre nosotros y ellos, mejor", comenzó Beth, cogiendo objetos que necesitarían de la estantería.

"Sí", coincidió Daryl, siguiendo su ejemplo.

Trabajaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Beth no había cogido mucho, pues aunque no había mucho, no podían llevárselo todo. La comida y el agua eran la prioridad principal. Los pocos suministros médicos que había encontrado en el botiquín de un coche eran lo siguiente, seguido por una manta para dormir. Las mantas más grandes y los abrigos tendrían que quedarse allí. El tiempo se estaba volviendo más cálido y no tenían sitio o posibilidad de arriesgarse a tener que cargar con edredones. Daryl le había dicho que tenía un par de cosas que podrían usar para seguridad cuando tuvieran que acampar, y Beth dijo que podrían añadirlo junto con las latas que habían vaciado después de comerse su contenido. Empaquetaron los últimos cachivaches, y Beth, de pronto, tuvo que decirle adiós a su tienda.

"No era mucho, pero lo hice un hogar", dijo suavemente cuando Daryl le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

"Lo entiendo", asintió Daryl, uniéndosele en mirar por última vez aquel lugar.

Beth se subió más la mochila que colgaba de su hombro, se ajustó la ballesta y le hizo una señal a Daryl para que supiera que ya estaba lista. Mientras abría la puerta, mirando cautelosamente alrededor para asegurarse de que no había caminantes, la voz de Daryl la hizo detenerse.

"Oye, Beth".

"¿Sí?", preguntó ella, girándose para darle toda su atención.

"Tenías razón", dijo simplemente.

"Mm. Normalmente la tengo", dijo con una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta para salir del cuarto de utilería, "¿pero te importaría especificar?"

"Lo que dijiste en el porche aquella noche", dijo Daryl, saliendo por la puerta y comprobando el sitio una vez más, más por hábito que por falta de confianza en la habilidad de Beth.

Beth se quedó parada junto a él con una expresión de desconcierto. Sabía que se refería a la noche en la que había bebido por primera vez, pero las conversaciones que habían mantenido flotaban en una nube de borrachera.

"Mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado", insinuó, caminando por delante de ella hasta la puerta principal de la tienda.

Iba a detenerle, a decirle que tenían que salir por la puerta de atrás, sólo por seguridad. La delantera estaba demasiado abierta. Demasiado expuesta. Si había alguien ahí fuera, no tendrían lugar alguno para esconderse, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de a qué frase se refería él. Puso los ojos como platos antes de que se entrecerraran ligeramente por la enorme sonrisa que surgió en su rostro.

"_Vas a echarme tanto de menos cuando ya no esté, Daryl Dixon"._

Todo estaba bien en el mundo. Había encontrado a Daryl.

. . .

**A/N: **¡Al fin, al fin he terminado todos los horribles exámenes de esta semana y he tenido un ratito para mí! No paraban de darme caña en el instituto y no encontraba el momento para terminar de traducir el capítulo. ¿Ha valido la pena? ¡Eso espero!

¡Gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, se agradece cada review, ya lo sabéis. Si veis algún fallo, no dudéis en mandarme un MP y lo corregiré lo antes posible. ¡Un abrazo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic original de apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso no autorizado de esta traducción está prohibido.

. . .

Beth estaba feliz. _Demasiado_ feliz. Debería haber sabido que algo malo iba a pasar. En aquel mundo nuevo, siempre funcionaba así. Primero la granja, luego la prisión, ella creando una conexión con Daryl y él ayudándole a valerse por sí misma sólo para ser secuestrada, y ahora esto.

Daryl se quedó paralizado en la entrada. Ella supuso que de ser una horda de caminantes, habría dado media vuelta y la habría arrastrado con él al armario de utilería. Por lo tanto, la única explicación posible era un grupo de gente.

Daryl no había alzado la ballesta; en su lugar, la mantenía donde podía sostenerla frente a él, por lo que Beth dedujo que seguramente era alguien del grupo con el que él estaba. Dado que sólo había dos personas que sabían la localización de su "residencia", Len y Dan, asumió que uno de los dos había venido a echarle un ojo a Daryl. Podrían haberle dado indicaciones a alguien, porque tampoco era tan difícil explicar que seguramente estaría quedándose en una tienda de deportes algo más debajo de la carretera, pero sabía que, con lo interesado que Len se había mostrado, probablemente hubiera hecho el viaje por sí mismo.

Sin esperar a ver qué iba a hacer Daryl, Beth se agachó y se colocó tras uno de los estantes vacíos. Estaba suavemente apoyada en el extremo del mismo, mirando a través de los agujeros del panel metálico. Se elogió a sí misma por tener las luces de organizar los estantes, de tal modo que pudiera ocultar la salida trasera de cualquiera que entrara por la puerta delantera, dado que las puertas eran paralelas entre sí.

Pudo ver a Len, arco en mano, y parecía que había dos, seguramente tres personas con él. Todo lo sigilosamente que pudo, cogió su ballesta y caminó hacia la puerta trasera. Tan pronto como se escabulló dentro, analizó los alrededores. Dando gracias de que nadie hubiera dado la vuelta hasta la parte trasera, Beth bajó su ballesta y cargó una flecha, reprendiéndose a sí misma por ser tan descuidada. Sólo porque Daryl estuviera con ella no significaba que el mundo fuera menos peligroso.

Corrió hacia un lado del edificio, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. Sin nadie a la vista, Beth giró la esquina y paró al final de la pared, lo suficientemente cerca para oír la conversación que Len estaba teniendo con Daryl.

"Bueno, ¿dónde está la pequeña señorita rayos de sol?", se burló Len.

La incómoda posición de su mochila le dificultaba a Beth el inclinarse contra la pared, por lo que optó por apoyarse en su costado y apuntar al cielo con la ballesta cargada. Beth respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Era muy probable que añadiera a más gente a su _lista_. De pronto, sintió náuseas.

"No está aquí. Fue a comprobar sus trampas", mintió descaradamente.

Al menos ella no le había malinterpretado. Él no la quería cerca de aquellos tipos. Excepto por que Beth ya no corría a esconderse. No podía, si quería sobrevivir. No necesitaba depender de Daryl para mantenerse a salvo. Ella lo había estado haciendo por sí misma durante meses. Podía ayudar, podía manejar a alguien de su mismo peso, y estaba determinada a asegurase de que nada le pasara tampoco a él. No ahora. No cuando acababan de encontrarse. _Jamás._

"¿Eres tan maricón que tienes a una mujer haciendo todo el trabajo? ¿O te entrenó ella?", rió Len, mirando a los dos compañeros que se le habían unido, "Si yo tuviera conmigo un culito como ese, también haría todo lo que me dijera".

Beth se mordió el labio, rezando porque Daryl se mantuviera sereno. Nunca había sido capaz de controlarse ante las faltas de respeto a las mujeres, lo que también le convertía en un poco hipócrita. No siempre había tenido un lenguaje muy amigable, pues Beth recordaba las veces en las que le había oído llamar a Lori y Carol "zorra estúpida".

Parecía que había pasado una vida…

"¿Qué quieres?", dijo Daryl.

"Sólo veníamos a ver qué estabais haciendo vosotros dos. ¿O es que ya lo habéis hecho?", comentó Len, seguido tras otra ronda de risas.

Las risas pararon repentinamente, y Beth supo que Daryl había levantado la ballesta. Len parecía tenerle algún tipo de rencor personal, o eso, o es que simplemente era un imbécil al que le gustaba provocar a la gente. Beth tenía la sensación de que era la primera. Aunque Daryl también podía ser bastante imbécil. No es que fuera el tío más fácil de tratar.

"Bueno, bueno. No hay motivo para apuntar a la gente con un arma. Es una buena forma de conseguir que te disparen", el tono de Len pasó a ser más duro, "Sólo queríamos saber cuándo ibas a volver al campamento. Estamos recogiendo. Joe me ha dicho que te echara un ojo. Que te dijera que recogieras tus cosas".

Beth no pasó por alto el tono. No le estaban dando opción.

"No voy a volver", la voz de Daryl era grave, contenía una amenaza subyacente.

"Bueno, entonces tenemos un problema. Si decides dejar el grupo, no hay nada que impida que Tony te meta una bala en la cabeza y probemos a esa _cosita_ que tú ya has probado", rió Len.

Beth oyó el sonido de un arma de fuego al ser sacada de la funda y decidió que era el momento de hacer acto de presencia.

"Dispara y tus sesos van a decorar la camiseta de tus amiguitos", dijo Beth tranquilamente mientras salía tras el edificio y apuntaba con su ballesta al que Len había identificado como Tony.

"Vaya", exclamó Len, alzando las manos en el aire, "No nos dejemos llevar".

Beth se colocó tras el trío, colocándose justo frente a Daryl. Podía sentir los ojos de Daryl encima de ella, junto con los otros tres pares que no prestaban atención a Daryl ahora que ella había salido a la vista, pero mantuvo su concentración en la frente de Tony.

"¿Len?", dijo el tercer hombre, haciendo que Beth le mirara.

"Cálmate, Harley. La he visto en acción. Habla en serio", Len se giró hacia Daryl, "¿Por qué no bajamos todos las armas y tratamos de hablar?"

Beth sujetó con más fuerza la ballesta. Había escuchado a mucha gente decirles eso a otras personas como para picar. No iba a bajar la ballesta a menos que una bala en la cabeza la obligara a hacerlo.

Harley, el hombre más mayor con barba, también había devuelto su atención a Daryl, pero Tony seguía concentrado en Beth. Supuso que no le gustaría el hecho de que ella tuviera el control. Antes de que fuera capaz de sacar su arma, ella ya le habría atravesado la cabeza con una flecha.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Daryl bajando la ballesta y perdió la concentración por un breve instante, conmocionada porque Daryl hubiera hecho lo que le habían pedido. Al oír el martilleo de un arma de fuego, Beth sintió la adrenalina fluyendo a toda velocidad y comenzó a actuar impulsivamente. Su atención volvió a Tony, que ahora estaba apuntándola a la cabeza con un revólver.

"Baja la _puta_ arma", gritó Daryl.

"No hasta que esta zorra baje la suya", chilló Tony.

"Beth", dijo Daryl con voz vacilante.

"Ya has oído al hombre. Baja el arma", sonrió Tony.

"Que te jodan", siseó Beth.

"_Beth_", Daryl repitió su nombre, alzando la voz.

"Tú tienes un disparo, dulzura. Yo tengo seis. Dispararé a tu novio y luego a ti antes de que seas capaz de recargar", se mofó Tony, agitando la pistola.

"Estarás muerto antes de que puedas mirarlo siquiera", dijo Beth fríamente.

"¡Maldita sea, Beth! ¡Tony, quítale la puta pistola de la cara!", para aquellos que no conocían a Daryl, sonaba más iracundo que ansioso, pero Beth sabía que su ira era una máscara para ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo de verdad.

Los nudillos de Beth se habían puesto blancos, apretados contra la empuñadura de su ballesta. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que estaba empezando a tener calambres en los brazos y los dedos. _No_ iba a bajar la ballesta. _No_ iba a morir allí aquél día, y Daryl tampoco. Todo lo que podía ver era el pañuelo negro atado en la frente de Tony. Había roto una de las reglas por las que había vivido y había bajado la guardia.

Cuando la vista de Beth fue bloqueada por una piel bronceada, cubierta por franela bajo un chaleco de cuero, y unos afilados ojos azules, se quedó sin aliento. Bajó inmediatamente el arma y respiró una importante cantidad de oxígeno. Sus ojos vagaban entre los de Daryl antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que él acababa de hacer, y entonces, todo lo que pudo sentir fue ira.

"Bueno, vamos a recoger el campamento. ¿Vienes?", le preguntó Len, como si tuviera una opción.

"Sí. Vamos", respondió Daryl, sin dejar de mirar a Beth.

"Entonces vamos a la carretera. Estamos perdiendo horas de luz", Len comenzó a bajar por la carretera, seguido por Harley y Tony.

Beth entrecerró lo ojos y apretó los dientes. El cómo podía pasar de un extremo al otro en un espectrómetro de emociones, no lo sabía, pero no podía estar más lejos de sentirse feliz. Miró a Daryl, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a seguir a los tres visitantes.

. . .

Habían estado andando un rato, y Beth podía oír a Daryl haciendo crujir el camino tras ella, pero se negó a mirarle. Los tres que tenía delante habían mantenido conversaciones mayormente para ellos mismos, sólo hablando en alto lo suficiente para que pudiera oír pequeños fragmentos y pedazos de vez en cuando.

"Te dije que hablaba en serio", dijo Len en voz alta a los otros dos, girándose hacia ella.

Beth puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que hablaba en serio. Estaban amenazando su vida y la de Daryl. ¿Estaba realmente su moral tan sesgada que pensaban que todo aquello era sólo una gran broma?

Un par de caminantes que aparecieron de entre los árboles interrumpieron sus pensamientos, y Beth alzó inmediatamente su ballesta.

"¡Vaya, vaya!", Beth miró tras de ella, esperando ver más caminantes. En su lugar, todo lo que vio fue a Len apartando las pistolas de Harley y Tony, "¿Por qué no dejamos a la pequeña asesina de caminantes que se encargue de estos tipos?"

"¿_Qué_?", Daryl se colocó al lado de Beth, "¿Has perdido la maldita cabeza?"

"Sólo son dos. Antes la he visto cargarse a tres", respondió Len con descaro.

"¿Y para qué?", escupió Daryl.

"Los chicos creen que estoy exagerando. Así que quiero asegurarme de que no fue un golpe de suerte", aclaró Len, apuntando con su cuchillo en dirección a los caminantes que se aproximaban hacia ellos, "Venga ya. Enséñaselo".

"Ni hablar", Daryl levantó la ballesta y apuntó.

"Está bien", suspiró Beth. Por nada del mundo quería hacer _nada_ de lo que esos hombres le pidieran, pero se le ocurrió que demostrar que su ballesta no era sólo para mirarla y que podía contribuir al grupo y defenderse podría incrementar la longevidad de su vida.

"Esto es una estupidez", las palabras de Daryl estaban llenas de veneno, "¿Qué demuestra matar a un par de caminantes?", Beth no tuvo que mirar para saber que Daryl se dirigía hacia Len, en guardia, preparado para luchar.

También sabía que todo este meollo que había iba mucho más allá de Beth matando a un par de caminantes. Matarles no era algo de lo que estar orgulloso y matar dos caminantes era casi como montar en bicicleta. Si alguien ahí fuera había matado sólo a dos caminantes _en total_, eso sí que era una hazaña, pero encargarse de dos de ellos no era algo de lo que jactarse precisamente, si es que alguna vez se pudo jactar.

Apuntando con su ballesta, concluyó en que el primer caminante estaba a unos veintitrés metros; el segundo estaba a unos pocos metros más atrás del primero. Apuntando, Beth ajustó su agarre, y apretó el gatillo. El segundo caminante se derrumbó en el suelo sin miramientos. Colgándose la ballesta en la espalda, sacó el cuchillo y esperó a que el caminante la alcanzara. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, usó la mano desocupada para mantenerle a raya, y clavó el cuchillo en lo que solía ser la cuenca de un ojo. Sacó el cuchillo, agitó la muñeca para limpiarle algo del líquido negro, y envainó la hoja.

"Bueno, ya lo veis", la aplaudió Len, y le dio golpecitos en el hombro a Daryl, "La chica puede cuidarse ella solita".

Daryl se apartó de Len, "Esto no es un juego, gilipollas", gruñó, mientras se dirigía hacia Beth.

"¿Has disfrutado del espectáculo?", no esperó a que le respondiera, y en su lugar fue a buscar su flecha. Se aseguró de mantener una expresión neutral.

"¿Qué demonios se suponía que demostraba eso? ¿Y qué _ha sido_ eso?", el acento de Daryl se volvía más marcado cuando se enfadaba.

"_Eso_ he sido yo volviéndome el 'juguete nuevo' para tu amiguito Len", explicó Beth con total naturalidad.

"¿Te crees que soy imbécil o algo?", Daryl no estaba feliz. Beth _sabía_ que Daryl no estaba feliz y él sólo estaba pagándolas con ella porque no tenía a nadie más cerca en quien confiar, pero ella estaba tan frustrada con aquella situación como él.

"Eso _no_ es justo", ladró Beth, agachándose para arrancar la flecha libre del caminante que había matado.

"¿Qué crees que es justo? La vida no es _justa_. No es justo que nadie se convierta en cadáveres y empiecen a devorarnos. No es justo que nos hayamos separado de nuestra gente. Hay un montón de cosas que no son justas. _Supéralo_", Daryl se había introducido en su espacio vital, apuntándola con el dedo, tratando de intimidarla.

"Que. Te. Den. Supéralo_ tú._ ¡Intento mantener tu culo ingrato _con vida_!", Beth guardó la flecha y deslizó la ballesta por su espalda.

"¿Tú, manteniéndome con vida? ¿Es alguna puta clase de broma?", sonrió Daryl, "Una niñita como _tú_ no va a mantenerme a _mí_ con vida. No necesito ayuda. Preocúpate por ti misma".

"¿Ah, sí?", Beth le miró directamente a los ojos, "Bueno, te haré saber-"

"Hey, ¿vosotros dos habéis acabado con vuestra charla? Estamos bastante expuestos aquí", gritó Len en mitad del camino.

"Hemos acabado", respondió Beth, sin dejar de mirar a Daryl.

"Uh huh", gruñó Daryl, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca.

Incluso aunque Beth supiera que Daryl no estaba enfadado de verdad con ella, aún seguía sintiendo el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras. Decidió distanciarse un poco de Daryl, estando detrás, pero asegurándose de no acercarse demasiado a Len y los otros dos. Se encontró infeliz, allí en el medio. Echaba _mucho _de menos su armario de utilería.

. . .

Joe había incluido a Beth en el grupo sin muchos problemas. Dejó claro que era una invitada en su grupo, lo que significaba que la "reclamación" de Daryl seguía intacta. Beth no estaba segura de cómo se sentía respecto a eso. Era un alivio que conociera a Daryl, supiera que había hecho lo mejor para ella, pero a cambio él se había pintado una diana en rojo brillante en la espalda.

Había hablado un poco con Joe mientras viajaban hacia una de las "casas seguras" del grupo. Era una pena que no fuera menos idiota. No obstante, le recordó a Merle; cuidando de su grupo, pero siempre anteponiéndose él. No como Daryl. Para nada como Daryl.

Llegaron a la casa segura unas horas antes de que el sol comenzara a ponerse. Beth quería un momento a solas y se había quedado fuera mientras el resto entraba a acomodarse para la noche. Estaban planeando lo que Joe tramara para conseguir alguna venganza, y Beth esperaba que, cuando ese momento llegara, les diera la oportunidad para marcharse sin ser vistos.

"Nos he conseguido un sitio en el suelo", una voz rasposa surgió tras ella.

"Vale", respondió Beth, mirando al camino.

Daryl se colocó a su lado, buscando a tientas con las manos, "Yo, eh…", se aclaró la garganta, "Sobre lo que ha pasado antes. Lo que dije no era necesario".

"No. No lo era", replicó Beth.

"Sólo estaba frustrado porque nos hemos visto obligados a estar en todo esto", trató de explicarse.

"Lo sé", aceptó Beth.

"Sé que me cubres. Lo que dije no significó nada", continuó Daryl.

"Vale", suspiró Beth.

"Y lo que pasó en la tienda-"

"Sé que no teníamos elección", Beth terminó la frase por él.

"Sí", asintió Daryl, bajando la vista a sus manos.

"Vi un montón de cosas cuando estuve sola. Por ahora hemos aprendido que cuando alguien te pide que bajes el arma, no lo haces. No cuando tienes la oportunidad de marcharte. Podrías haberte encargado de Harley, yo lo habría hecho de Tony, y entre los dos podríamos habernos hecho cargo de Len. Podríamos habernos marchado", explicó Beth tranquilamente.

Daryl se quedó en silencio un momento. Beth pudo verle mordiéndose el labio inferior por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba pensando en algo que decir, por lo que morderse el labio parecía ser un hábito nervioso, pero sabía que él diría lo que fuera que pasara una vez encontrara las palabras.

Tras unos momentos más de silencio, Daryl giró la cabeza hacia ella, "No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? Cuando no son caminantes".

Era el turno de Beth para bajar la vista a sus manos. Su enfado se evaporó ante su honestidad. Se humedeció los labios, sintiendo la garganta repentinamente seca, y dijo en voz baja, "Lo sé".

"Crees que lo sabes-"

Ella le cortó, girándose hacia él, "Lo sé, Daryl".

Daryl sostuvo su mirada. Inclinándose, se frotó la barbilla con la mano, como método de distracción para mirar a lo que fuera menos a Beth. Entonces se volvió para mirarla de nuevo, "¿Qué pasó?"

Beth dejó salir un largo suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros, con los ojos perdidos en sus recuerdos. Se obligó a cerrarlos, a apretar los párpados con fuerza, dejando sus manos caer a sus lados y deseando que las imágenes se marcharan. Sacudiendo la cabeza, le miró y dijo con expresión sombría, "No importa. Estoy aquí. Ellos no".

Daryl pareció satisfecho con su respuesta. Por una vez, agradecía su timidez. Significaba que él no insistiría y lo dejaría estar.

Beth podía notar que Daryl estaba inquieto a su lado. Aunque no estaba siendo insistente, sabía que él no estaba seguro acerca de si debería dejarlo y darle espacio o quedarse allí dándole apoyo silencioso. Sinceramente, Beth tampoco estaba segura de qué prefería. Sabía que la inquietud de Daryl comenzaba a angustiarle. No necesitaba un niñero.

"Vuelve adentro. Ahora voy, en unos minutos", Beth decidió por Daryl.

"¿Estás segura?", preguntó él, mirándola a través del flequillo.

"Sí. Estoy segura", Beth le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que alcanzó sus ojos.

Él se quedó allí durante un momento, como si estuviera absorbiendo la luz de su sonrisa, y Beth sintió que su sonrisa vacilaba. Cuando él se quedaba allí plantado, no estaba segura de qué hacer. Era como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Siempre se había considerado a sí misma un libro abierto, pero se las había apañado para arreglar eso. Sin embargo, con Daryl, se preguntaba si su "auto-mejora" podría necesitar algún ajuste.

Entonces él apartó la mirada y el momento terminó. Beth suspiró suavemente, sin ser capaz de hacerlo completamente inaudible, y agradeciendo el aire que era por fin capaz de respirar. Daryl se giró para volver adentro, pero se paró a la mitad, dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Observó como jugaba con su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Frunciendo el ceño, pidiéndole en silencio que le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle, Beth esperó. Daryl sacudió la cabeza, como si con ello pudiera sacudirse de sus pensamientos, y empujó la puerta metálica de la nave, dejando a Beth sola y confundida.

No estaba segura de cuánto llevaba fuera después de que Daryl se marchara, pero el ruido de una discusión atrapó su atención. Se paró frente a la puerta, aunque las voces ya no podían oírse, y Beth oyó un ruido sordo y abrió la puerta.

Len estaba en el suelo mientras que Tony, Dan, Harley y Billy le pateaban y golpeaban sin misericordia alguna. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella exhibición e violencia. Estaba confundida respecto a por qué estaban atacando a uno de los suyos tan alegremente y por qué Joe estaba dejando que aquello ocurriera.

Una mano la agarró del antebrazo con firmeza y a Beth se le heló la sangre. La imagen de un hombre calvo con una jeringuilla en la mano apareció en sus recuerdos y se liberó del agarre. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio a Daryl, obviamente confundido, con la mano aún extendida allá donde la había sujetado.

"Lo siento", susurró Beth, frotándose el antebrazo en el punto en el que el toque de Daryl la había quemado.

Daryl no respondió. En su lugar, se acercó y agarró su mano, instándole a seguirle. La guió hasta donde estaban sus cosas. Arriesgándose a mirar por encima del hombro, Beth pudo ver el cuerpo sangrante de Len tirado en el suelo. Ya no respondía, y mientras los golpes seguían llegando, Beth supo que Len había vivido su último día.

Daryl tiró de su mano y Beth se movió para quedar a su lado. Daryl se aseguró de quedarse en el exterior, ahorrándole la vista de un Len embestido, mientras Beth le miraba. Se cubrió las mejillas con las manos, y se colocó para ver a Daryl observándola.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?", se atrevió a susurrar.

"Hace unos pocos meses estábamos cazando. Encontré un conejo. Uno pequeño, pero menos es nada. Iba a apretar el gatillo y entonces Len, ese puto cabrón, lo disparó justo tras de mí. Dijo algo como "me lo pido" y demandó que se lo diera. Dijo alguna mierda, saqué mi cuchillo, y Joe intervino", Daryl reposiciono la cabeza en el brazo doblado, acercándose un poco más a Beth, "Me explicaron el código por el que funcionaban. Dado que yo no lo conocía me lo pasaron por alto. Partieron el conejo por la mitad y le dieron la otra parte a Len".

Beth asintió, haciéndole saber que había supuesto cómo funcionaba ese "código" al que se refería. A decir verdad, estaba más interesada en el hecho de que Daryl estuviera compartiendo con ella todo aquello tan libremente. Aquello era lo máximo que había hablado desde su reencuentro. Le recordó algunos muros, barras metálicas, y a literas increíblemente incómodas. Beth echaba de menos todas esas cosas más de lo que nunca podría expresar con palabras. Entonces devolvió sus pensamientos en concentrarse en la voz de Daryl mientras éste continuaba.

"Ese bastardo nunca lo superó. Supongo que al "pedirte" terminé de cabrearle. Puso algunas de sus mierdas en mi mochila. Dijo que lo robé. Aunque Joe le vio hacerlo. Dejó que cavara su propia tumba y probó si yo diría la verdad", la voz de Daryl la adormeció un poco.

"¿Han hecho todo esto porque mintió? ¿O porque intentaba causarte problemas?", preguntó Beth.

"No les caen muy bien los mentirosos", respondió Daryl.

Beth dejó sus ojos vagar por el rostro de Daryl, bajar hasta su cuello, hasta descansar en el calmado movimiento de su pecho subiendo y bajando, "Tú no eres un mentiroso", susurró mientras alcanzaba una de sus manos.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que Beth estaba segura de que Daryl estaba sonriendo, pero su voz, el largo viaje, y la dureza del mundo en el que vivían ahora la habían atrapado. Los ojos de Beth fueron cerrándose lenta y calmadamente bajo el calor de la mano de Daryl, y se sintió a la deriva. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios cuando oyó a Daryl susurrar.

"_No. No lo soy_".

. . .

Beth despertó a la mañana siguiente; rígida y dolorida por dormir en el suelo. Daryl aún seguía dormido a su lado, una mano sujetando la suya, la otra atrapada en su pelo. Las arrugas de preocupación y extenuación eran visibles y Beth pensó que le gustaba cómo se veía cuando dormía.

Sonrió un poco y se fijó en sus rasgos: pelo hirsuto, pestañas largas procedentes de párpados que ocultaban unos vibrantes ojos azules, la nariz un poco desplazada del centro, indicando que se la había roto, un poco de pelo justo por encima del desaliñado bigote que creía y se convertía en una incluso más desaliñada barba, y unos labios carnosos. Pensó que sería mucho más guapo si no frunciera el ceño todo el rato.

"Es de mala educación mirar a la gente cuando intenta dormir", la voz de Daryl era imposiblemente áspera por el desuso.

"Y es de mala educación dormir cuando sabes que tu 'invitado' está despierto", replicó Beth, con la voz también rasposa por el sueño, "Buenos días".

"¿Qué tienen de buenos?", gruñó Daryl con los ojos aún cerrados.

"Te has despertado, ¿no?", preguntó ella.

"Tú no eres normal, Greene", rumió él.

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido", aceptó ella con una sonrisa.

Frotándose los ojos y, finalmente, abriéndolos, Daryl se alejó de ella. Levantándose, Beth hizo un rápido recuento. Su estómago se agitó cuando vio que quedaba poco en ambos recuentos. Si Daryl se dio cuenta, no dijo nada. Siguiendo el ejemplo de los demás, comenzaron a recoger sus mochilas.

"Hoy, mis duros compañeros… y señorita", Joe le lanzó un guiño a Beth, "Hoy, atraparemos al perverso intento de hombre que mató a nuestro Lou. Si trabajamos duro todo el día viajando, deberíamos atraparlos cuando caiga la noche".

Beth no estaba deseando precisamente un largo día de ritmos acelerados y precaución sacrificada para poder atrapar a aquel hombre que Joe quería matar con tantas ganas, pero sabía que, haciéndolo, Daryl y ella podrían deshacerse de aquél grupo mucho más rápido.

"Como podéis ver, hemos perdido uno de nuestros miembros: Len. Eligió _mentir_ y trató de engañarme, para que así fuera Daryl el que pagara el pato en lugar de él. No hay sitio para los mentirosos en mi gremio. _Todos_ haríais bien en recordarlo", terminó Joe.

Beth y Daryl intercambiaron una mirada mientras seguían al grupo fuera de la casa. El sol les cegó cuando salieron, y Beth tuvo que parar para dejar que se le acostumbrara la vista. Al mirar hacia abajo vio el cuerpo de Len, sangriento, y con una de sus propias flechas sobresaliendo de la cuenca del ojo. Era grotesco, y Beth sintió una punzada de empatía por el dolor que Len debía haber sentido al morir.

Daryl estaba a su lado, sujetando una sábana color crema y estirándola para colocarla encima del cadáver, parando de pronto. Miró a Beth. Sabía por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Ella le había pedido lo mismo una vez en el club de campo, pero todo eso fue _antes_. Parecía como si _todo_ fuera siempre _antes_.

Ella había dicho que importaba entonces, y lo hacía, pero ya no importaba. No podía dejar que cosas como esas siguieran importando. Había demasiada muerte y demasiada violencia en el mundo para que siguiera haciéndolo.

Contestando su pregunta no verbal, Beth se acercó y tiró de la larga manga de su camiseta de franela, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a los chicos, que ya estaban bajando por el camino. Cuando Daryl dejó la sábana otra vez en el suelo y caminó tras ella, esperó que él hubiera reconocido su cambio como aceptación y no como indiferencia.

Se obligó a olvidar lo que estaba tirado tras ella, y en su lugar se concentró en lo que había ante ella. A esa misma hora del día siguiente, sólo serían Daryl y ella, como debía ser. Aunque esta vez, se aseguraría de que nunca volvieran a separarse de nuevo.

. . .

**A/N: **¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo 6! Me gusta ver cómo apenny12 va cambiando a Beth poco a poco, manteniendo su espíritu, pero indudablemente haciéndola más adulta y menos ingenua. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Se agradece cada review. Si veis algún fallo, no dudéis en dejarme un MP y no tardaré en corregirlo. ¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **ésta es una traducción autorizada del fanfic original de apenny12. Tanto el universo de The Walking Dead como sus personajes no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos. Cualquier uso no autorizado de esta traducción está prohibido.

* * *

><p>Llevaban horas andando. El sol había salido hacía mucho y Joe se había negado a parar incluso después de mediodía. Aunque Beth se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida nómada, los pies habían empezado a dolerle hacía horas. Daryl también parecía estar sintiendo la extenuación. Beth se había dado cuenta de que se había ajustado la correa de la ballesta al menos cinco veces en los últimos diez minutos.<p>

"Ahí delante", susurró Joe al grupo.

Beth se puso de puntillas, tratando de ver a oscuras, por encima de los altos hombres que había frente a ella. Podía ver el humo flotando en un flujo constante delante, pero un Chevy Blazer roto de color azul bloqueaba a los objetivos de su vista. Beth tenía un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que quienes fueran esas personas, eran las que Joe había estado rastreando. Joe hizo un gesto para que rodearan el pequeño campamento, y el grupo comenzó a dispersarse.

Beth sintió una mano rozando la suya, a su lado, y Daryl asintió hacia la dirección por la que habían venido, indicando que era la hora de marcharse. Beth asintió y se adelantó un paso para ver a quién había atrapado Joe finalmente; dejando que la curiosidad la ganara. Sólo tardó un instante en identificar de quiénes eran esas sienes que reposaban contra la pistola de Joe.

Beth se giró y agarró la manga de Daryl con los ojos como platos y el corazón latiendo frenéticamente, "¡_Daryl_!"

"¿Qué? Daryl se volvió al notar el pánico en su voz.

"¡Es _Rick_!", trató de no alzar la voz.

"_Joder_", maldijo Daryl, "Quédate aquí".

Daryl se dirigió hacia el Blazer y Beth sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando dejó de verle. Corrió hacia la parte trasera del Blazer, se colocó en el lado contrario y pilló a Dan apoyado contra la ventanilla del pasajero. Nada más pasar a Dan estaba Tony, apuntando con su arma a Michonne, con la espada bajo los pies. Dedujo que Carl debía estar bajo el Blazer; y que ahora Dan estaba bloqueándole la salida.

Oyó a Daryl interrumpir la cuenta atrás de Joe, a Harley tratando de acelerar las cosas, pero a Joe permitiéndole hablar a Daryl. Beth rodeó el coche hasta llegar al otro extremo, alzó la ballesta y mantuvo a Billy y Harley en la mira.

Daryl estaba diciéndole a Joe que dejara a Rick y su grupo marchar. Que eran buena gente. La sangre de Beth, que llameaba por sus venas, se heló cuando Daryl tiró su ballesta y le dijo a Joe que derramara su sangre en lugar de la de ellos.

Hubo una pausa. Fue la pausa más larga que Beth había sentido en sus dieciocho años de vida. Entonces Joe respondió.

"Este hombre mató a nuestro amigo. Tú dices que es una buena persona. Entonces, ¿ves? Es-eso… es una mentira", tartamudeó Joe.

Beth supo lo que vendría luego. Sus pensamientos la llevaron de golpe a Len. Ayer estaba vivo. Había mentido y había tratado de inculpar a Daryl aquella noche y cuando ella había despertado por la mañana, Len había sido golpeado hasta morir. _Sabía_ cuáles serían las siguientes palabras de Joe.

"¡Es una _mentira_!" Billy y Harley desaparecieron de su vista y Beth los oyó atacar a Daryl, "Enseñadle amigos. Enseñadle cómo funciona", las palabras de Joe recorrieron a Beth de arriba abajo.

Un instante después, los dos hombres lanzaron a Daryl contra el lateral del Blazer y Beth supo que tenía que hacer algo. _Lo que fuera_. Tenía que ayudar a Daryl. Se quitó la ballesta de la espalda, y la tiró al suelo junto a su mochila. Entonces se lanzó hacia la refriega, tratando de apartar a Billy de Daryl. Tiró de su chaqueta, tratando de llamar su atención. Obteniendo más atención de la que esperaba, Billy le lanzó un puñetazo, golpeándola en la ceja izquierda. Sintió un líquido caliente comenzando a brotar alrededor de su ojo y supo que le había desagarrado la piel bajo la ceja. Sin embargo, Beth siguió luchando. Podía oír a Rick gritando, lo que sonaba como un portazo, pero Beth no podía preocuparse por ninguna otra cosa en aquellos momentos. No podía ocuparse de todos ella sola. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba la ayuda de _Daryl_. Por otra parte, Billy y Harley eran los dos únicos que no estaban apuntando un arma con intención de disparar, dado que seguían golpeando a Daryl.

Beth le pegó un tirón del pelo a Harley, en un intento de quitarle a Daryl el hombre más grande de encima en cuanto le tiró al suelo. Beth recibió por esto una patada en pleno estómago que la lanzó de culo al suelo. Tentando su suerte, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia Billy, cuando oyó un disparo. Se arriesgó a echar una ojeada para ver que tanto Rick como Michonne seguían vivos. Volvió su atención hacia los dos que estaban pegando a Daryl, y se tiró sobre la espalda de Billy, entrelazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello en un intento de estrangularle. Era mucho más pequeña que ellos, pero pensó que si conseguía colocarse de tal modo que no pudieran tirarla, podría ser capaz de darle a Daryl algo de tiempo.

"Zorra estúpida", siseó Billy.

Beth sintió que la hacía retroceder. Mantuvo su agarre, rezando para que fuera lo suficientemente tirante como para ahogar a Billy. De pronto, su visión se volvió blanca cuando fue lanzada contra el lateral de un coche semi-destrozado; su cabeza golpeó el cristal mientras que su espalda se llevó el afilado golpe de la carcasa metálica. Aún así mantuvo su agarre. Tras la tercera sacudida, Beth se sentía mareada y veía doble. Creyó oír a Daryl gritando su nombre, pero no estaba segura. También escuchó lo que identificó como el inconfundible sonido de un segundo disparo, pero tampoco podía estar segura. Cuando la empujaron por cuarta vez, su sujeción falló y liberó a Billy. El hombre dio unas zancadas para alejarse de ella, tratando de respirar, y Beth se deslizó por el suave metal que la soportaba. Le palpitaba la cabeza y apenas si era consciente de que se estaba cayendo al suelo apoyada contra la Blazer.

Sintió náuseas. No podía hacer que las cosas dejaran de dar vueltas y le zumbaban los oídos como si hubieran disparado un arma justo a su lado. Parpadeó, tratando de enfocar algo, pero sólo ese pequeño gesto necesitó una inmensa concentración. Escuchó un sonido mucho más potente que la vibración de sus oídos, y supo que habían disparado a alguien. Iban a morir todos. Su lucha había sido en vano. Había tratado de ayudar a Daryl, pero esos tipos eran simplemente demasiado grandes, demasiado fuertes, y ella seguía siendo demasiado _débil._

Estaba enfadada, furiosa, lívida, y entonces… sólo estuvo cansada. Supo que después de Michonne o Rick, quien fuera que hubiera caído primero, el otro caería después. Simplemente rezó para que terminaran con Carl rápidamente. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas a su temprana edad. Daryl y ella irían después. Terminarían con ellos de la peor forma posible. A Daryl le golpearían hasta la muerte, si es que no lo habían hecho ya, y a Beth… esperaba que tuviera la oportunidad de coger un arma y acabar ella misma con todo aquello. Lo que esos hombres le harían sería mucho peor que la muerte.

Con una disculpa silenciosa en sus labios, todo se volvió negro para Beth.

* * *

><p>Se despertó al notar el calor. Sentirse segura le recordaba, incluso, a despertar en la granja de su padre. Antes de que hubiera tomado la estúpida decisión de tratar de suicidarse. Antes de que conociera al grupo. <em>Antes <em>de todo. Se aferró a esos recuerdos. Estaba dispuesta a permanecer en ellos el máximo tiempo posible, porque sabía que cuando abriera los ojos, estaría viviendo una pesadilla. Su padre estaría muerto, Maggie estaría desaparecida, Daryl sería un cadáver sangriento en alguna parte, y ella estaría sola de nuevo para enfrentarse a un grupo de malhechores llenos de lujuria.

Un toque ligero como una pluma la rozó a través de su frente, apenas acariciando el corte en su ceja, pero lo suficiente para que Beth siseara involuntariamente.

"Perdona", una ronca disculpa aterrizó suavemente en sus oídos.

Beth abrió los ojos de golpe y rezó al Señor que no estuviera soñando. La cabeza le palpitaba crudamente y sentía como si tuviera todo el cuerpo en llamas, pero nada de eso importaba. Todo lo que importaba era ese par de ojos azules mirándola, su brazo rodeando sus hombres en un torpe abrazo, y su corazón palpitando contra su hombro, allá donde ella estaba apoyad contra él.

"¿Estás vivo?", no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Daryl sonrió, al tiempo que una ligera risa abandonó sus labios, "No hay nadie capaz de matar a otro Dixon excepto otro Dixon".

Beth cerró los ojos, sin importarle ya si estaba soñando, y respiró profundamente. Comprendió su afirmación, pues sabía cómo era Daryl, pero decidió no hacer comentarios sobre ello. Él trataba de aligerar la tensión y Beth no iba a arruinarlo puntualizando que él era el _único_ Dixon; al menos que ella supiera. En su lugar, cambió de tema.

"Rick… Michonne… ¿Carl?", susurró cada nombre.

"Están bien", respondió él.

"Gracias a Dios", Beth se hundió más profundamente en su abrazo.

"No estoy muy seguro que sea gracias a él. Rick nos salvó a todos. Dios no ha tenido nada que ver", la voz de Daryl sonaba hueca.

Fue entonces cuando Beth recordó que ella en realidad _no sabía_ lo que había ocurrido. Se había desmayado pensando que todos iban a morir y convencida de que iba a despertar encontrando manos que querían tocarla y comentarios peyorativos sobre su persona.

Quería preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero el tono de voz de Daryl en su última afirmación fue suficiente para que mantuviera aquella pregunta en su lengua. En su lugar, evaluó los daños que había sufrido. La espalda le dolía sobremanera, le dolía la cabeza y también las costillas cada vez que respiraba, y su ceja izquierda definitivamente escondía parte de la cicatriz que tendría más tarde.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?" decidió decir Beth en lugar de su pregunta _real_.

"Un par de horas", respondió Daryl, arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Dónde están los demás?", miró a su alrededor sin ver a nadie.

"Michonne está en el coche con Carl. Rick está en el otro lado", Daryl señaló con la cabeza en la dirección en la que, Beth asumía, se encontraba Rick.

"¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?" Beth examinó el perfil de Daryl.

"No quería moverte mucho. Te has dado un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza", Daryl evitó su pregunta.

Beth vio cómo Daryl apretaba la mandíbula, obviamente incómodo por estar tan cerca de otra persona, pero el que evitara su pregunta reforzaba su hipótesis. Daryl había permanecido a su lado desde el momento en el que se había sentado y se había dejado usar por ella para dormir. Había sido su protector mientras ella dormía. Ahora que estaba despierta, sabía que debería sentarse y liberar a Daryl de su confinamiento, pero estaba tan calentito. Se sentía segura. Quería sentirse segura un poquito más.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?", le preguntó Daryl, mirándola.

"Estoy viva", declaró lo obvio. Sabía que Daryl había pasado por algo mucho peor que ella esa noche y no iba a quejársele.

"Eso es bueno", murmuró él.

"¿Tú estás bien?", le preguntó ella.

"Bien", respondió demasiado deprisa él.

Beth levantó la vista hacia él, encontrando finalmente su mirada. Extendió la mano, reprimiendo un quejido por mover el tronco, y colocó suavemente sus dedos bajo el amoratado ojo izquierdo de Daryl. Sus ojos bajaron hacia el inicio de los cortes de su ceja derecha, y luego descendieron hacia sus labios. Su mano fue de forma involuntaria desde su ojo hacia su labio inferior. Todo ese tiempo, los ojos de Daryl observaron sus movimientos. Al darse cuenta de lo incómodo de la situación, pues tenía la mano suspendida cerca de su boca, a escasos milímetros de presionar las yemas de sus dedos contra su labio hinchado, cerró la mano en un puño y se la llevó hacia el pecho.

"Me has asustado", soltó Beth, aún aguantando el escrutinio de Daryl.

"Ya somos dos", su voz sonó aún baja de lo usual en sus oídos.

"Creí…" Beth hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar su angustia sin hacer sentir incómodo a Daryl, "Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que le pasó a Len".

"Eso nunca iba a pasar", respondió Daryl, comprendiendo el miedo que había sentido por él aquella noche.

"Sí, me lo has dicho", Beth sonrió y jugueteó con sus pulgares sobre su regazo, haciendo caso omiso de las molestias que sintió en el cuello al moverlo, y miró hacia aquella suciedad que hacía tiempo habían sido sus uñas de manicura, "Nadie es capaz de matar a un Dixon excepto otro Dixon".

Cuando Daryl no contestó, pensó que quizás su interpretación de él le había ofendido. Giró la cabeza para mirarle, y se sintió confusa por la seriedad de su expresión. De pronto, sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en la funeraria, comiendo mantequilla de cacahuete mientras Daryl se llevaba jalea a la boca usando sus dedos. La tensión entre ellos había vuelto. Esa misma tensión que ella había sentido cuando le preguntó qué le había hecho de cambiar de opinión sobre las personas de ese mundo. No era incómodo, y aún así ella se sentía alerta. No estaba segura de qué significaba, a pesar de que sabía que era algo fuera de lo ordinario en lo relacionado con sus sentimientos sobre Daryl Dixon. Era simplemente _algo._ Un enigma. No le gustaba y tampoco le disgustaba. Se limitaba a estar ahí.

"¿Qué?", preguntó finalmente Beth. Había esperado que él se explicara por sí solo, pero Beth conocía a Daryl, y su atención comenzaba a hacerla volver en sí.

"Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti", admitió Daryl solemnemente.

La primera reacción de Beth fue sentirse enfadada, porque ella era una persona capaz, pero sabía que Daryl tenía buenas intenciones. Simplemente trataba de interpretar el papel que siempre había tenido: ángel guardián del grupo. Nunca parecía aceptar su posición como persona aclamada, sólo la culpa de las cosas cuando algo iba mal. Beth no quería eso para Daryl. Incluso aunque apreciaba el hecho de que Daryl estaba intentando protegerla, sabía que eso venía de la culpa que sentía por no haber sido capaz de salvar a su padre.

"Puedo cuidarme yo sola", Beth trató de no sonar desagradecida.

"Sé que puedes. Supongo que es más 'devolver el favor'", asintió Daryl, mirando hacia la línea de árboles.

Beth suspiró. Era justo como ella pensaba, "No me debes nada Daryl. No podrías haber detenido al Gobernador y lo que le ocurrió a mi padre. Ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido. No te culpo por nada de eso y tú no deberías hacerlo. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación".

Beth se había unido al escrutinio de Daryl por la línea de árboles. No había nada especial en ellos, sólo los típicos pinos indígenas de Georgia, pero le había dado a Beth algo en lo que concentrarse aparte de Daryl. El hombre que había junto a ella se había vuelto silencioso y no estaba segura de si debía continuar convenciéndole de que no tenía control sobre lo que ocurrió en la prisión o dejarlo estar.

"No me refería a tu padre", puntualizó suavemente Daryl.

Los labios de Beth se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar del inmenso dolor de su cuerpo, a pesar de que tenía la vista clavada en los árboles. Reconoció la gratitud que Daryl no estaba mostrando claramente. ¿Estaba agradecido porque ella no se hubiera rendido con él cuando cayó la prisión, agradecido porque hubiera sido tan persistente en intentar atravesar sus barricadas, y quizás incluso agradecido con ella por estar viva? ¿Por todo lo que había hecho al buscarle? ¿Por volver con él? ¿Por restaurar la esperanza que ya le había dado una vez? No podía estar segura de qué 'favor' exactamente él estaba devolviéndole, pero no importaba. Simplemente estaba feliz de que siguiera vivo.

Daryl se aclaró la garganta, "Llevo un rato sin ver a Rick".

La tensión se evaporó.

Esa era la forma que tenía Daryl de sugerir que debería levantarse y ver cómo estaba. Beth suspiró, instándose a sí misma a sentarse y apoyarse contra la Blazer. Cuando Daryl no se apartó inmediatamente, Beth se sintió satisfecha. Al menos él disfrutaba su compañía. Tras alargar el momento unos cuantos segundos más, Beth decidió que le daría Daryl el empujón que necesitaba.

"Estoy bien. Ve y habla con Rick", Beth forzó una sonrisa.

Daryl titubeó, pero al final se puso en pie y se alejó. Una vez a solas, Beth sucumbió ante todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Dejó su cabeza reposar contra el frío metal del vehículo, y cerró los ojos. Lágrimas cálidas se derramaron por los bordes y Beth se mordió el labio, obligándose a silenciar su sollozo.

Había mentido. No estaba _bien_. La verdad es que no había sentido tanto dolor en toda su vida.

* * *

><p>Habían seguido los rastros, decididos a darles a la 'Terminal' una oportunidad. No habían hablado mucho pues cada uno estaba demasiado ocupado en sus propios pensamientos sobre esa última noche, pero Beth se había dado cuenta de cómo Daryl se aseguraba de mantenerse a su lado. Estaba a suficiente distancia como par que ella no se sintiera agobiada, pero sabía que su proximidad era intencional.<p>

Cada paso que daba mandaba un dolor insoportable en su espalda, pero no iba a decir ni una palabra. Había estado un poco con Michonne y Carl; aunque Rick le había dicho que se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto con ellos, no había dicho mucho más. Michonne lideraba la partida, hablando con Rick, Daryl y ella en el medio, con Carl atrás. Rick retrocedió para mirar uno de los carteles de la Terminal que habían caído al suelo.

"Nos estamos acercando. Estaremos allí antes de la puesta de sol", anunció Daryl, mirando al mapa.

"Ahora nos adentraremos en el bosque. No sabemos quiénes son", dirigió Rick.

"Muy bien", concordó Daryl, y se dirigieron hacia la arboleda sin perder un segundo.

Rick tenía razón, _no _sabían quiénes eran esas personas, y si Woodbury fue una indicación de la 'civilización' que quedaba en el apocalipsis, Beth prefería prevenir que curar.

* * *

><p>Beth se quedó cerca de Carl y Michonne mientras Daryl y Rick tomaban posiciones y se aproximaban a la valla metálica. Daryl indicó que podían acercarse y se aproximaron a la verja para echar un vistazo al 'santuario'. Parecía bastante tranquilo, pero no había un alma a la vista, lo que puso nerviosa a Beth. Su instinto le decía que debían correr; que aquel lugar era sinónimo de malas noticias.<p>

Beth fue a reunirse directamente con Daryl. Fue un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos cuando ella se encontró con su mirada fugaz. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo. Caminaron por la línea de la cerca, con Carl y Michonne a una buena distancia tras ellos teniendo su propia conversación, y Beth expresó en voz alta su ansiedad a Daryl.

"Esto no está bien", susurró ella.

"No", estuvo de acuerdo él.

"No he visto a una sola persona aún", puntualizó Beth.

"Yo tampoco", respondió Beth mientras sus ojos escaneaban el área más allá de la verja.

"No me gusta esto. Tengo un mal presentimiento", Beth trató de no sonar aterrorizada.

Daryl dirigió su atención a Beth. Sus ojos azul cristalino la estaban examinando y ella volvía a sentirse nerviosa. Estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y Beth esperaba que expresara sus pensamientos. Sabía que a Daryl no le gustaba mucho que invadiera su espacio personal, pero Beth necesitaba estabilidad. Tenía un millón de emociones distintas en su interior.

Extendió tímidamente la mano y agarró el borde del chaleco de cuero. Su chaleco, esas grandes alas angelicales que siempre estaban abiertas en su espalda, eran tan constantes como Daryl en sí mismo. Él siempre había estado ahí, incluso cuando no estaba con ella físicamente, y en algún momento se había convertido en la única persona que Beth necesitaba. Aunque había rezado porque Maggie y Glenn hubieran conseguido escapar con vida, de que un día podrían reunirse, Daryl era el único que estaba con ella.

Bajando la vista hacia su mano, Beth supo que el material debería ser frío y suave por la intemperie, pero todo lo que sintió fue paz. No era lo suficientemente valiente para mirar a Daryl. No quería saber si él lo aprobaba u objetaba porque necesitaba aquello. Necesitaba esa seguridad. Bien podrían estar acercándose a sus propias muertes, y Beth quería tener aquél último momento antes de encarar lo desconocido.

"Beth", no era una pregunta, era un intento de conseguir su atención.

Le ignoró. Podía tener sus defectos. Podría estar incómodo. Pero por una vez, iba a ser egoísta. Sea acercó un paso más, quedándose sin espacio entre ellos, y presionó la frente contra su pecho. Él le sacaba una cabeza, era más ancho que ella, e incluso su aura era más grande que ella. Era temerario, zafio, temperamental, estaba estereotipado, era un incomprendido, se preocupaba, era protector y noble. Era su ancla.

No sabía qué esperar de él. Le había abrazado antes, en la prisión, habían estado cogidos de la mano frente a una lápida que ella hubiera deseado haber podido darle a su padre, y la había cargado cuando se hirió el tobillo, pero nada de aquello era tan familiar como eso. Estaba tenso, sin moverse, y Beth tenía miedo de que hubiera cruzado una línea invisible.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de apartarse, Beth sintió una cálida presión en la coronilla, y sintió el alivio. ¿Quizás es que Daryl necesitaba aquello tanto como ella? ¿Quizás es que sabía que necesitaba a alguien que la sostuviera? ¿Quizás es que él también necesitaba ese confort? En cualquier caso, apreciaba que hubiera permitido y correspondido el gesto.

Probablemente se hubiera reído por la estampa que pintaban; su ballesta en una mano, la otra sosteniendo incómodamente su codo, su barbilla descansando en su coronilla donde ella presionaba su frente contra su pecho, mientras que movía sus manos para agarrarse desesperadamente a la abertura de su chaleco.

Permanecieron así un largo rato. Beth hacía ya tiempo que había cerrado los ojos y respiraba la terrosa y natural fragancia que era Daryl. Podría haberse quedado así para siempre, pero sabía que aquel entorno acabaría pillándoles. Suspirando sonoramente, se apartó de su pecho para mirarle.

Él la observó con una expresión tan vulnerable que la hizo sonreír. A pesar de su mala lengua, de aquella fachada de duro, aquél era el Daryl que sólo le dejaba ver a ella. A Daryl nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras, y expresaba sus intenciones mediante gestos, así que sus acciones significaban más para ella que cualquier otra cosa que alguna vez le hubiera dicho.

"Gracias", le sonrió ella.

"No he hecho nada", respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que soltaba su brazo.

"No. Sí que lo has hecho", Beth frunció el cejo para asegurarse de que lo entendía, "Necesitaba esa calidez. Gracias".

"No te preocupes por eso", Daryl se aclaró la garganta, frotándose la barbilla mientras escaneaba a través de la verja una vez más.

Beth se mantuvo aferrada a su chaleco. Él no entendía lo mucho que ella apreciaba ese pequeño reposo en un mundo tan retorcido. Él le quitaba importancia como si "no fuera nada", como si sólo se hubiera quedado ahí parado dejando que ella se apoyara en él, pero era mucho más que eso. Él le había permitido un momento de debilidad, había hecho de escudo, y no había tratado de convencerla para que sintiera nada aparte de lo que necesitaba sentir.

Dejando que la valentía la dominara, como si Daryl le hubiera traspasado algo de su propia fuerza interior, Beth se apartó un poco del espacio personal de Daryl, se apoyó en sus talones y presionó un suave beso contra la mejilla de Daryl. Su piel no era suave, aunque su perilla no permitía que sintiera mucho de ella de todas formas, pero era cálido. Estaba vivo. Era fuerte. Quería que él sintiera su aprecio, y si Daryl sólo se expresaba a través de las acciones, entonces reconocía las acciones de los demás del mismo modo.

Retrocedió, presionando sus labios contra su mejilla durante sólo unos pocos segundos, y soltó su chaleco. Vio el músculo de su mandíbula moverse un par de veces y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le había pillado con la guardia baja y no tenía ni idea de cómo clasificar los datos que ella acababa de darle.

"Voy a ver cómo están Carl y Michonne. Quiero asegurarme de que Carl está bien por todo… después de lo que ocurrió anoche", anunció Beth. Era lo mejor, probablemente, el que ella le diera un momento para que pusiera sus pensamientos en orden.

"Sí", asintió Daryl, aún escaneando la Terminal.

Beth examinó su perfil, y sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida por lo fácil que era dejarle sin palabras, y se giró para acercarse a Carl y Michonne, que estaban a unos pasos de la verja. Había atravesado el caparazón de Daryl, y si moría hoy, iría en paz, sabiendo que él finalmente entendía lo agradecida que le estaba por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

* * *

><p>La Terminal era como una ciudad fantasma. Habían escalado la verja, se habían abierto camino a través de aquél laberinto, y no había nadie a la vista. Cuando finalmente oyeron una voz de mujer, Daryl apuntó, y les guió dentro de una de las deterioradas construcciones.<p>

Había una mujer en una especie de estación de radio, leyendo lo que aparentemente Daryl y su grupo habían oído en la radio aquél día que fueron a un viaje por suministros. Beth miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver cuántas personas había. Había unas dos o tres mujeres y unos cinco o seis hombres.

Rick dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar con uno de los hombres que ella había contado. Mientras los dos hombres hablaban, los vellos de Beth comenzaron a erizarse. Era simplemente que algo estaba _mal._ Miró a Michonne a su derecha y Daryl a su izquierda, tratando de ver si sólo estaba siendo paranoica o si el sentimiento era mutuo. Los ojos de Michonne siguieron fijos en Rick, pero Daryl pilló su movimiento. La mirada de complicidad que le lanzó la hizo ajustar su ballesta tan fuerte que juró que la madera había crujido.

"¿Habéis venido a robarnos?", preguntó tranquilamente el hombre.

"No", respondió con suavidad Rick, "Queríamos veros antes de que nos vierais a nosotros".

Mientras Rick enfundaba su arma, Beth sentía un nudo en el estómago. Estaba quedándose completamente expuesto a esos extraños. Beth quería alzar su ballesta y poner al hombre en la mira, pero la katana de Michonne seguía en la vaina y la ballesta de Daryl estaba apuntando al suelo.

"Tiene sentido", contestó el hombre, procediendo a adelantarse para "darles la bienvenida" a la Terminal.

Beth no confiaba en él. Había conocido al Gobernador. Sabía cómo de persuasiva podía ser la gente para ponerte de su lado. No iba a caer otra vez.

El hombre se presentó como Gareth, y habló un poco tratando de parecer amistoso. Rick correspondió el gesto y presentó al resto a continuación. Gareth se rio de su desconfianza, asegurando que todos habían sido iguales cuando habían llegado, pero intentaron tranquilizar sus sospechas diciéndoles que habían encontrado el "santuario". Gareth llamó entonces a un hombre del grupo, Alex, y le presentó como una especie de guía turístico.

Beth cambió el peso nerviosamente de una pierna a otra. Podía ver a Carl por el rabillo del ojo, justo detrás de Daryl, pero no se atrevía a quitar los ojos de encima de los dos hombres que había cerca de Rick. Gareth mencionó algo sobre un "comité de bienvenida" en la parte delantera, pero no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras exactas, dado que estaba demasiado ocupada manteniendo los ojos fijos en todos los demás. Eso fue hasta que él les pidió que les enseñara sus armas.

"… si pudierais dejarlas en el suelo frente a vosotros", finalizó Gareth.

Estaban en un punto muerto. Beth se sintió de nuevo en la época en la que estaba sola, presenciando todos los horrores que le habían ocurrido a la gente en el momento en el que estaban indefensos, de vuelta al incidente en su tienda de bienes deportivos con la banda de Joe. Todos intercambiaron miradas y no fue hasta que Rick asintió y desenfundó su arma que comenzaron a revelar todas las armas.

"Muy bien", dijo Rick mientras se agachaba y dejaba su arma en el suelo.

"Estoy seguro de que lo comprendéis", contestó Gareth.

"Sí… lo comprendo", confirmó Rick, mirando a Gareth mientras este hablaba.

Una vez que todas sus armas reposaban frente a ellos, Gareth y Alex les cachearon, asegurándose de que habían sido sinceros al presentar _todas_ sus armas. Mientras cacheaba a Daryl, Alex hizo un comentario en relación a su apariencia física.

"No me gustaría ver al otro tipo", dijo jocosamente.

"No, no te gustaría", Rick estaba sombrío.

"¿Se lo merecían?" le preguntó a Carl mientras le cacheaba.

"Sí", respondió Carl, en un tono que rivalizaba con el de su padre.

A pesar de toda la adrenalina que corría por sus venas en aquella situación, sintió una pequeña punzada de alivio por la admisión de Carl. Al menos no había vuelto a ser el Carl que había disparado sin misericordia alguna a un chico desarmado. Comprendía lo que su padre había hecho, y más importante, _por qué_ lo había hecho. Que había sido necesario, y no a sangre fría. Beth había oído el retazo final de la conversación que Carl y Michonne mantenían antes de que saltaran la verja.

Gareth dio un discurso acerca de que no intentaran nada estúpido y que mientras todos siguieran las reglas no habría ningún problema. A Beth no podría haberle importado menos lo que estaba diciendo. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en su ballesta y en su cuchillo, yaciendo en el suelo frente a ella, fuera de alcance. Se dio cuenta de que Alex se había acercado y agachado para entregarle a Michonne su katana. Junto a ella, Daryl había tomado la iniciativa y había cogido él mismo su ballesta, y Beth hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Alex le tendió a Rick sus armas, le dedicó una sonrisa tímida al grupo y anunció, "Seguidme".

Alex les guió a través de una puerta en el lado contrario por el que habían entrado. La brillante luz del sol cegó a Beth por un breve instante, y alzó la mano con la que no sujetaba la ballesta para bloquear el sol hasta que se le acostumbrara la vista, mientras seguía a Daryl.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva este sitio aquí?", preguntó Daryl, guiando al grupo tras Alex.

"Casi desde el inicio. Todos los campamentos fueron invadidos", Alex les lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro mientras caminaban, "La gente comenzó a encontrar este sitio. Creo que fue por instinto, ¿sabes?"

Beth aún no había visto a nadie. Si conocía algo a Daryl, diría que estaba tratando de conseguir información bajo la apariencia de una inofensiva charla. Al menos eso es lo que ella esperaba. Carl, Michonne y Rick parecían estar haciendo lo mismo que ella;- buscar a los habitantes de la Terminal.

Alex continuó por aquel laberinto hasta que se acercaron a una mujer con el pelo largo y castaño recogido en una trenza lateral, que cocinaba tras una parrilla.

"Hola", les saludó dulcemente, "He oído que llegasteis por la puerta trasera. Inteligente. Encajaréis bien aquí".

Todos se miraron entre ellos, pero ninguno respondió al cumplido.

"Hey, Mary, ¿les pondrías un plato a los recién llegados por mí?", inquirió Alex.

Había unas cuantas personas dispersas sentadas en las mesas, pero no las suficientes como para ser toda la comunidad. Casi parecían estar actuando. Beth les miró y ajustó la correa de su ballesta.

"¿Por qué lo hacéis? ¿Por qué dejáis que venga la gente?", Michonne habló por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la Terminal.

"Cuanta más gente llegue, más fuertes nos hacemos", afirmó Alex con naturalidad, "Por eso ponemos las señales. Invitamos a la gente a venir. Así es como sobrevivimos".

Beth notó un cambio en la postura de Rick. Parecía estar calculando algo, pero no estaba segura de qué era en lo que había reparado. Miró a la gente en el "comedor" una vez más. Nadie les estaba prestando mucha atención, pues cada uno estaba a lo suyo, y por artificiales que parecieran, ninguno tenía apariencia hostil.

"Tomad", Alex recuperó su atención cuando empezó a repartir platos de comida, _carne_ para ser exactos.

Carl cogió un plato y Alex se giró hacia Mary para tomar otro. Fue entonces cuando Rick se adelantó, le tiró el plato que iba dirigido a Michonne de la mano, sacó algo del bolsillo de Alex y apuntó con su arma a la cabeza de su "guía turístico". Beth reaccionó instantáneamente; alzó su ballesta y fijó la mira en Alex.

"Dónde coño conseguiste este reloj", exigió saber Rick.

Los ojos de Beth se abrieron de par en par al ver el reloj que pendía de la mano de Rick. Era el de su padre. Se lo había dado a Glenn cuando le dio su bendición para casarse con Maggie. El corazón le dio un vuelco y notó la sensación ahogante de desconsuelo trepando por su garganta y amenazando con derramarse por sus ojos. Volvió la vista hacia la gente que les rodeaba, reconociendo el poncho hecho jirones que llevaba Maggie la última vez que la vio, la carcasa de antidisturbios que Glenn había usado en la prisión, y la mochila naranja que, estaba segura, había pertenecido alguna vez a alguien de _fuera_ de la Terminal.

Rick repitió su pregunta.

"¿Quieres respuestas? ¿Quieres algo más? ¡Las tendrás cuando _bajes_ el arma!" Alex trató de sonar amenazante.

En lo que Alex falló fue en darse cuenta fue que él no conocía a Rick Grimes. Rick les había guiado por los senderos más duros, había manejado cada situación que se les había presentado, y no era un hombre al que cualquiera pudiera intimidar.

"Mira, veo a tu hombre en el techo con el rifle de francotirador. ¿Cómo de buena es su puntería?" Rick estaba poniendo a Alex contra las cuerdas, "_¿Dónde conseguiste el reloj?"_

Alex se negó a responder.

"¡DÓNDE CONSEGUISTE EL RELOJ!", bramó Rick.

Ya había muchísima gente repartida por los techos, saliendo de los callejones y de las construcciones. Beth se maldijo por desear y haber querido ver más de esa gente. Su deseo había sido _definitivamente_ concedido.

Alex estaba gritándole al francotirador que no hiciera nada. Beth sentía como si su cabeza estuviera en un carrusel. Su mira iba pasando de persona a persona, incapaz de identificar cuál sería la amenaza más cercana.

"Lo cogí de un muerto. No creí que lo necesitara", admitió finalmente Alex.

Beth sintió que se le escapaba un sollozo. Sentía una lucha interior entre el vacío tratando de apoderarse de ella y la adrenalina que la mantenía concentrada. Sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad.

_Maggie y Glenn están muertos._

"¿Qué hay del equipo antidisturbios… del poncho?", Rick giró a Alex hacia los objetos que había nombrado.

"Sacamos el traje antidisturbios de un poli muerto. Encontramos el poncho en un tendedero", Gareth apareció tras ellos.

¿De un poli muerto? ¿Un tendedero? Beth estaba profundamente confundida. Entre las dos afirmaciones no estaba segura de qué pensar. Sabía que esos tres objetos habían pertenecido a Maggie y Glenn, así que sugerir que los habían encontrado de forma separada era una mentira obvia. Beth se atrevió a albergar esperanzas.

Alex estaba suplicándole a Gareth que esperara. Gareth seguía mandándole a callar. Beth podía sentir el nivel de ansiedad creciendo. Tenía el dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar.

"Rick, ¿qué quieres?" preguntó Gareth.

"_¿Dónde está nuestra gente?"_ siseó Rick.

"No has contestado a la pregunta", indicó Gareth.

Antes de que Rick tuviera la oportunidad de responder, comenzaron los disparos, y Alex fue inmolado actuando como escudo para Rick. Las cosas se volvieron caóticas en cuestión de segundos y se vieron obligados a correr. El cuerpo de Beth gritó en protesta, pero ella se obligó a seguir a pesar del dolor.

Cada vez que intentaban cambiar de dirección o entrar en un edificio, los disparos caían a sus pies. Beth había tratado de cargarse a un francotirador, pero era incapaz de conseguir un tiro limpio y simplemente había demasiados para encargarse de uno solo.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron entrar a un edificio, las puertas se cerraron de un portazo antes de que pudieran alcanzarlas. Daryl gritó y todos volvieron a correr hacia una entrada. Incapaces de pasar, Rick señaló a la puerta que había frente a ellos. Salieron del edificio hacia un callejón. Inmediatamente más disparos fueron efectuados, obligándoles a continuar.

El dolor que corría por su cuerpo era casi inaguantable. Decidió concentrarse en el par de alas grabadas en cuero y mantuvo sus pensamientos únicamente en hacer que sus pies continuaran moviéndose. Su confusión no ayudaba. Esas personas no estaban apuntando a matar, lo que no tenía ningún sentido, pero Beth no tenía el lujo de ponerse a pensar en un motivo lógico para ello. Lo único que podía hacer era correr a donde les obligaban a ir y seguir a Daryl.

Corrieron hacia una jaula con cadenas y Beth se dio cuenta de los huesos que había dentro. Luchó por respirar mientras un millón de hipótesis corrían por su mente. La única respuesta obvia que podía pensar era la posibilidad de canibalismo. Eso tenía más sentido. Atraían a personas cansadas, inocentes y confiadas con la promesa de seguridad, santuario y comunidad. Alimentarles. Ganarse su confianza. Entonces metafóricamente… o literalmente les apuñalaban por la espalda, los cortaban en rodajas y los servían de cena.

Su teoría fue cobrando fuerza cuando llegaron hacia unos vagones de tren. Podía oír a la gente dando golpes desde dentro, rogando por ayuda, y suplicando que les dejaran salir.

"_¿Qué coño?",_ gritó Daryl mientras pasaban de largo.

"¡SÓLO CORRE!", vociferó Rick mientras entraban a otro edificio.

Irrumpieron por una de las entradas, sin estar preparados para la vista que se mostraba ante ellos. La habitación estaba llena de velas encendidas, crípticos mensajes a lo largo de las paredes, y lo que Beth sólo pudo asumir que eran nombres de personas escritas en formación circular por el suelo con objetos personales que cubrían el suelo. Era casi como una cámara de los sacrificios.

"¿Qué demonios es este sitio?" murmuró Carl mientras barrían la habitación.

"No creo que está gente esté tratando de matarnos", concedió Michonne.

"No. Apuntaban a nuestros pies", confirmó Rick, "Ahí".

Corrieron hacia la puerta que Rick señalaba justo cuando un hombre apareció de detrás y la cerró de un portazo.

"Aquí", señaló Daryl hacia otra puerta.

Se apresuraron hacia ésta, volviendo al exterior sólo para ser recibidos con más disparos. A su izquierda Beth pudo ver la valla, justo cuando todos parecieron darse cuenta, y forzó aún más a sus pies. Si pudieran alcanzar la valla, podrían escapar.

Su estrategia se disolvió en el momento en el que vio a los hombres alzarse de detrás del follaje; bloqueando su última ruta de escape posible. Los francotiradores estaban ahora encaramados a los tejados, rodeándoles. Había más gente visible alrededor de los edificios apuntándoles. No había ningún otro sitio para escapar.

"' ¡Bajad las armas! ¡AHORA!" una voz que Beth reconoció como la de Gareth surgió de uno de los tejados tras ellos.

Ninguno de ellos se movió.

"_¡Ahora!_" repitió la voz.

Beth oyó el ruido metálico de la ballesta de Daryl al golpear el suelo. Michonne se arrodilló y soltó su katana. Beth, Rick y Carl comenzaron a bajar las armas. Cuando todas estuvieron en el suelo, se pusieron en pie, esperando el juicio.

Beth se sentía enferma. Sabía desde el principio que no deberían haber ido allí. _Sabía_ que algo como aquello iba a pasar. Asumiendo que saliera de allí con vida, _nunca_ volvería a ir contra sus instintos _jamás_.

"El líder", Gareth era ahora visible en el tejado, "ve a tu izquierda. Al vagón, vamos".

Rick vaciló.

"Si haces lo que decimos, el chico va contigo. Si no, él muere y tú terminas ahí de todos modos", ordenó Gareth.

Rick y Carl intercambiaron miradas. Beth se sentía impotente. Miró a Daryl, que estaba junto a ella, y supo que sentía lo mismo. Movió cautelosamente la mano lo suficiente para entrelazar su meñique con el de Daryl. Tan pronto como su dedo tocó el de él, Daryl lo sujetó con tal fuerza que comenzó a dormírsele. Estaba tan asustado como ella.

"Ahora el arquero", comandó Gareth, apuntando a Daryl.

Daryl dudó. Aflojó el agarre en su dedo, sólo para darle un último apretón con fuerza antes de marcharse completamente. Le miró mientras se dirigía hacia el vagón.

"Ahora la samurái", se refirió Gareth a Michonne.

Beth volvió su atención a Carl. Sus ojos eran tan frenéticos como estaba ella. Esperó que su expresión pudiera decirle que todo estaría bien. Quería _tanto_ que Carl le entendiera; que ella moriría luchando antes que dejar que nada le ocurriera. Su asentimiento fue suficiente comprensión para ella.

"Ahora la rubita", la apuntó Gareth.

Mantuvo los ojos en Carl, devolviéndole el asentimiento, antes de volver su visión hacia Gareth. Jamás en todas sus tontas fantasías había deseado tanto la habilidad de poder matar a alguien con la vista como en aquel momento. Había caminado unos pocos pasos, volviendo la vista para ver a Carl mirándoles, y estuvo tentada de correr de vuelta y pegarlo a ella. Gareth aún no le había dicho a Carl que fuera hacia el vagón aún y aunque sabía que la matarían de un tiro antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Carl, probablemente provocando que le mataran a él también, el instinto protector dentro de ella le causó la idea que le resultaba tan difícil de ignorar.

"Quedaos en la puerta, experto, arquero, samurái, rubita, en ese orden", dirigió Gareth.

"¡Mi hijo!" bramó Rick.

Hubo una breve pausa y Beth contuvo el aliento.

"Ve, chaval", cedió finalmente Gareth.

Carl inmediatamente comenzó a acerarse al vagón. Beth dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. No había creído que dispararían a ninguno de ellos, pero al menos Carl no estaba solo ahí parado.

"El líder, abre la puerta y entra", gritó Gareth.

"Entraré con él", refutó Rick.

"No nos hagas matarlo ahora", la respuesta de Gareth era una amenaza seria.

Beth trató de mantenerse tranquila, manteniendo contacto visual con Carl. Entraron al vagón y en el momento en el que Carl llegó a las escaleras Rick tiró de él. Con Carl fuera de peligro inmediato, Beth pudo finalmente respirar. Se giró hacia Daryl, que había cerrado la puerta del vagón, y sintió una abrumadora sensación de alivio. Se retorció las manos con timidez, queriendo abrazar a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero no estaba segura de que a Daryl le gustara tal interacción.

Michonne y Rick estaban prestando más atención a Carl y Beth necesitaba alguna forma de aliviarse. Era un revoltijo de emociones. Daryl debió haber entendido su incomodidad porque caminó directo hacia ella y le envolvió los hombros con sus brazos.

Fue incómodo y Daryl estaba tenso mientras la abrazaba, pero templó su corazón el que lo estuviera intentando. El momento en el que Beth entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su torso y giró la cabeza para que descansara en su pecho, sintió que él se relajaba.

"Creí…" Beth no pudo terminar la frase. La posibilidad que había existido de que pudieran haberlos matado a todos sin más seguía demasiado reciente para verbalizarla.

"Lo sé. Yo también", Daryl comprendió su miedo sin hablar.

Beth se apartó para mirarle, esperando que su expresión comunicara todas las cosas que no podía decir. Daryl asintió, miró a Rick, y luego volvió su atención de nuevo a Beth. Se mantuvieron agarrados suavemente y ella buscó sus ojos. Los músculos en su mandíbula temblaron un par de veces y Beth inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, sin saber qué es lo que estaba pensando. Era la misma expresión que había tenido en el bosque no hacía demasiado. Luego algo cambió.

La tensión que Beth por la que Beth se había estado esforzando en entender había vuelto y finalmente reconoció que era lo que significaba.

Su agarre alrededor de ella cambió. Su respiración pareció un poco más dificultosa. Sus ojos estaban solamente concentrados en los de ella. A Beth se le disparó el pulso, surgiendo un nuevo torrente de adrenalina, e inconscientemente se acercó más. Alzando la cabeza, sus ojos bailaron entre los de él, y no estaba segura exactamente de adónde estaban llevando las cosas, pero estaba emocionada por continuar el camino.

Su cara se acercó a la de ella y Beth resistió el impulso de ponerse de puntillas para encontrarse con él a medio camino. Podía sentir su respiración en el rostro y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Justo cuando sintió la áspera textura de su vello acariciando su piel una voz surgió de entre la oscuridad.

"¿Rick?"

Ambos se quedaron de piedra. Daryl se apartó y la expresión que compartieron confirmó que Daryl había reconocido la misma voz que ella.

Glenn se adelantó desde la esquina oscura del vagón.

"Estáis aquí", la voz de Rick estaba llena de incredulidad, "_Estáis aquí_", repitió con firmeza.

Todos se quedaron quietos, como si no se creyeran que la gente que estaba parada frente a ellos fuera real. Sin embargo, el momento en el que Maggie apareció Beth se vino abajo. Corrió hacia su hermana, luchando en una batalla perdida contra las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Las chicas se abrazaron, regocijándose en el hecho de que ambas estaban vivas. El momento fue interrumpido cuando Maggie se apartó y se giró para mirar a la gente que había tras ellos, "Son nuestros amigos. Nos ayudaron y nos salvaron".

Beth retrocedió un paso, pegándose a Daryl mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas silenciosas, y se fijó en las personas que Maggie les había presentado. Eran cuatro caras desconocidas junto con Sasha y Bob.

"Sí", habló Daryl, "Ahora son los nuestros".

"Mientras duremos", remarcó un robusto hombre de pelo rojo y bigote de camionero.

"No", la simple respuesta de Rick tenía un tono grave.

El gran hombre se detuvo para mirar escépticamente a Rick.

Beth miró a Daryl. Él asintió y ella se giró para asimilar el hecho de que su hermana estaba viva y frente a ella. Alargó la mano para coger la de Maggie. Maggie la apretó dos veces, su lenguaje secreto para decirle a la otra "estamos bien", "te quiero", "nos tenemos la una a la otra, y todo lo demás que el gesto había significado para ellas a lo largo de los años. Beth devolvió el gesto con dos apretones por su parte.

Sintió que Daryl se inclinaba hacia ella. Era su forma de hacerle saber que él estaba ahí. Beth no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por sus labios mientras se preguntaba cuándo se había vuelto tan buena en lenguaje no-verbal y en entender qué significaba cada gesto que Daryl hacía. Independientemente de si vivirían o morirían al día siguiente, Beth no pudo dejar de renegar de sus pensamientos anteriores y de estar agradecida de no haber seguido su instinto.

Rick asintió un par de veces, haciendo que el grupo se fijara en él, y dio un paso para acercarse a una grieta en el lateral del vagón, "Se sentirán muy estúpidos cuando se den cuenta".

"¿Se den cuenta de qué?" preguntó el grandullón.

Rick miró a través de la grieta. Entonces volvió la cara hacia los recién llegados a su grupo. Respondió manteniendo una expresión grave, con tono severo y la confianza irradiando.

"Han cabreado a la gente equivocada".

_Iban a sobrevivir a la Terminal._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **¡Y hasta aquí el libro 1 de la trilogía! Sé que he tardado miles en traducir, pero lo cierto es que he estado ocupadísima porque estoy metida de lleno en varias cosas a la vez, pero creo que la espera ha valido la pena. ¡El último capítulo del año!

¡Gracias por leer y se agradece cada review! ¡Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
